Native: Part 1
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: The first part in the final installment in the For The Love Of a Daughter series. Jaxson is having trouble letting go of Hunter since his death, after having many strange dreams. Jaxson now seeks answers to find out what these dreams mean. Collab with AtticusParker17
1. The dreams

chapter 1: The dreams

"Daddy," Jaxson cried out. Hunter opened his eyes and saw his son standing there. "Jaxson what are you doing up?" Hunter asked "I had a nightmare daddy," Jaxson repiled. Hunter smiled, "Do you want to sleep with me son?" Hunter asked. Jaxson nodded as he laid next to his father and curled up. Hunter then licked the top of Jaxson head. "Daddy?" Jaxson asked. Hunter looked at his son who was laying to his stomach. "Yes son?" Hunter asked. Jaxson then nuzzled his father side. "Are you ever going to leave us?" Jaxson asked in a soft voice. Hunter thought for a few second's, "No son I'm going no where," Hunter answered.

**(Present Day) **

Jaxson wakes up in cold sweat. He looks around only to find Max, Toby, Sierra and her puppies sleeping on the other side of the boat. Jaxson then yawned and stood from where he was sleeping and walked out on the boat's deck. "Grandpa?" Jaxson asked. Balto was standing out on the edge of the deck but then turned to face his grandson. "Jaxson what are you doing up?" Balto asked. Jaxson then lowered his ears and walked over to his grandfather. "I just... Can't sleep at the moment," Jaxson repiled. Balto nodded, "How come?" Balto asked. Jaxson then looked down. "I just had a dream about dad," Jaxson answered.

Balto nodded. "Oh, was it a good dream?" Balto asked. Jaxson turned away and looked up at the stars as tears started to form from his eyes. Jaxson took a deep breath and looked at his grandfather in the eye. "It was about when he told me he would never leave us about now I just can't seem to let him go," Jaxson said with cracking in his voice. Balto then walked over to his grandson and nuzzled. Jaxson couldn't hold it in anymore, Jaxson then broke down in tears.

"It's okay Jaxson I got you," Balto said softly. Jaxson continued to cry into his grandfather shoulder. "I wish there more I could have done for him," Jaxson said starting to clam down. Balto then licked the top of Jaxson's head. "Jaxson you gave the life that every father could ever wish for. He loved you even though you real father couldn't be there for you," Balto explained Jaxson then stopped crying. "I know that I just... I can't let go," Jaxson said as he looked up at the sky. "But I know his around me every where I go," Jaxson explained. Balto smiled.

"I'm glad you know that's true," Balto said with a chuckle. Jaxson smiled as the morning sun started to rise. Jaxson then looked towards the rising sun and watched it. "Me and Dad used to watch the sun come up from time to time," Jaxson explained. Balto then turned and looked towards the rising sun. "Its great isn't it. You're grandmother and I used to do this all the time," Balto said with a smile. Jaxson turned to looked back at his grandfather. "How come you and grandma haven't had anymore puppies?" Jaxson asked. Balto mood suddenly changed.

"Well I guess you're grandmother and I had our choices and guess that's that," Balto explained. Jaxson then nodded. "I'm gonna go into town for bit you want to go?" Jaxson asked Balto shook his head. "I would but I have something's here I should get done," Balto explained. Jaxson nodded, "Alright then grandpa I will just see you later," Jaxson said just before he walked off the boat and headed for town.

The town of Nome looked just like it always had. It was hard to believe that so many things had happened in such a short time. Sierra had puppies, Toby almost got arrested, and Max joined the dog sled team.

'But what about me?' Jaxson thought. 'Things have been changing around me but I'm still the same. My brothers and sisters have moved on with their lives while I'm still broken up about dad.'

Jaxson sighed knowing that things can only change if you change first. As he thought this he paid no mind to where he was going and bumped into someone. Caught by surprise Jaxson staggered back.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Jaxson said.

"It's alright neither was I, Jaxson is that you?" Thomas said in surprise.

"Hey Thomas how have you been?" Jaxson barked happily.

They swapped stories real quick which weren't much since nothing interesting happened since the incident with Ashley and Emily.

"Yeah it's been a little weird with out Atticus around." Thomas said sadly. "He was a great friend to have after my dad died."

Jaxson frowned. He went into to town take his mind off of things, not to be reminded of his dream. His head dropped as he looked away.

"Jaxson what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing." Jaxson said in a sad tone. "I'm just still a little broken up about losing my dad is all."

"Max said something about that." Thomas said. "His name was Hunter right? I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It just hurts so much." Jaxson said with tears in his eyes.

"I know Jaxson." Thomas rubbed the wolfdog's head. "There's only one way to fix that."

Jaxson looked up at Thomas with a confused look. There were ways to fix this?

"How?" He asked.

"Find someone who helps you forget that pain. Find a friend who you can laugh and hang out with who'll erase those feelings of sorrow." Thomas answered. "Find that person in your life and all will be well.

With that Thomas pet Jaxson one more time before getting up and walking past him. Jaxson just stood there thinking about what was just said.

"Find a friend?" Jaxson asked himself.

Hours later with just walking around the town and seeing old friends and family. Jaxson his went home as the sun started to set. Jaxson walked towards the boat the sounds of laughing inside. Jaxson then took a deep breath before walking inside. All his family member's were inside laughing and talking. Ashley stopped by with Max after his job with the sled team. She's just about ready to pop with puppies. "Hey Jaxson where have you been all day?" Toby asked. Jaxson just staired at his little brother.

Jaxson then stopped stairing at his brother and just walked outside to go down under the deck. Aleu noticed this and followed him. Jaxson laid down in his bed and started to close his eyes. "Jaxson?" Aleu said as she walked in. Jaxson opened his eyes and turned to look at his mother. "Hey mom," Jaxson repiled. Aleu smiled as she walked over to her son. "Are you alright?" Aleu asked. Jaxson sighed, "No mom I just... I miss dad," Jaxson said as he laid his head back down.

Aleu then liad next to her son. "I know Jaxson we all do," Aleu said as she licked the top of Jaxson's head. "You're grandpa told me what you too talk about," Aleu said softly. Jaxson rolled his eyes. "Yeah I bet you he thought it was dumb about what I said," Jaxson said. Aleu chuckled. "Jaxson you're grandfather is wise I'm sure he didn't think it was dumb," Aleu stated. Jaxson sighed again, "Did you ever think about talking to Toklo about your dad?" Aleu asked. Jaxson rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would I ever to him? His the one you killed him in the first place. I don't know why you still even see him." Jaxson said as he started to get angery. Aleu then stood up. "Jaxson I know you might not want to hear this right now. But in real life he is your real father," Aleu stated. Jaxson then stood up quickly, he couldn't believe those words came out of his mother's mouth. "How could you ever say that mom! he raped you and left you to have us!" Jaxson shouted.

Aleu then backed up away from Jaxson an lowered her ears. "I know Jaxson. But what he did for Toby I just fell in love with him," Aleu explained. Jaxson then started to growl. "Sure you did mom. You fell in love with the one you killed the one you really cared about us!" Jaxson shouted again. Aleu opened her mouth about to say something but Jaxson cuts her off. "No! Mom just leave me alone now!" Jaxson growled. Aleu nodded and waked out of the bunker. Jaxson then shook his head and laid back down in his bed.

About an hour Later Jaxson then fell asleep and thats when things started to get real for Jaxson. "Jaxson! help me please son!" Hunter shouted. Jaxson tried to find his father in the dark but there was no sign of him. "Dad! Where are you?!" Jaxson shouted back. "I thought you cared about me!" Hunter shouted back. Jaxson continued to looked around for his father but there was still no sign of him. "Dad please tell me where ae you?!" Jaxson shouted once more. Jaxson then looked to his left seeing a figure standing there.

"Dad?" Jaxson asked walking forward. The figure then walked forward it was Hunter with blood and scars all over his body. "I thought you cared about me" Hunter said as his eyes went to the back of his head. "AHH!" Jaxson screamed jerking himself awake from his deep sleep. Jaxson then realized that it was all just a dream. "It was just a dream," Jaxson told himself as he laid back down. As Jaxson fell back a sleep. Bright yellow eyes watched him as he feel asleep.

**Alright guys thats it! for the first chapter of Native! from me and my best pal AtticusParker17 we both worked on this together so its not just me this time lol more to come be ready! Smiles :D**


	2. Used to be home

Chapter 2: Used to Be Home

"Daddy stop!" Jaxson says as he laugh's. Hunter continues to rub his son's belly. "Daddy come on!" Jaxson says with another laugh. Hunter smiles as his son's laughing gets louder. Hunter then stops and lets go of Jaxson, "Alright son I think we should be heading home now," Hunter considerd. Jaxson frowned, "Aww but dad we were having so much fun," Jaxson cried. Hunter chuckled. "I know Jaxson but if we don't get home before bed your mother is going to have both of our heads," Hunter explained.

Jaxson frowned againbut understood his father. "Okay dad," Jaxson simply said. Hunter then nodded. "Alright then. Let's head home," Hunter said as help his son up from the ground. Hunter then turns to find someone watching them. Hunters eyes grew wide as he saw who it was. Hunter then turned to look at Jaxson who had his ears and head down. "Jaxson," Hunter called out. Jaxson then looked at his father. "Why don't you go over there a play for a few mintues," Hunter said with a smile.

Jaxson nodded with smile and did as he was told. Hunter then looked back at the wolf who was hiding. Hunter then rushed over to the wolf beofre his son could see him do it. "What are you doing here?" Hunter said in a low voice. The wolf glaird at Hunter, "I came here to see my family," The wolf answered. Hunter then growled. "Toklo you don't blong with them anymore. You walked out on Aleu and I never did," Toklo growled at his brother. "How dare you say that!" Toklo said with his voice getting a little louder. "Dad! who are you talking to?" Jaxson cried out.

Hunter then shook his thoughts out. "I'm sorry Toklo but I'm going to take my son home now," Hunter said leaving his brother behind in the bushes. Toklo then growled as Hunter left him, "Don't worry Hunter I'll get back at you for taking what was mine." Toklo said under breath.

"Jaxson," a voice called out

(Present day)

"Jaxson," Thomas said again. Jaxson then opened his eyes and looked up seeing Thomas. "Thomas what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" Jaxson said with a yawn. "Um Jaxson it's 2:30. School got out over an hour ago. Have you been sleeping all day?" Thomas asked. Jaxson yawned again. "Oh. I guess so," Jaxson said as he stood up and stretched out his body.

Thomas then shook his head and crossed his arms. "Are sleeping alright Jaxson?" Thomas asked. Jaxson sighed and shook his head. "No I haven't been," Jaxson answered. Thomas nodded. "Well maybe a walk to the post office could keep your mind off things," Thomas said with a smile. Jaxson forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah that sounds like it would help," Jaxson said as he and Thomas both walked out of the boat and headed for post office.

'What do these dreams mean?' Jaxson thought as they walked down the road. 'Am I supposed to be getting a message from all this? What is it? What are you trying to tell me dad?'

The post office was as good as it had ever been. It recently had a paint job done on it so It looked nice. The roof was now a light blue color. When they went in the door bell went off causing the post master to look up. He smiled seeing it was Thomas then went to get his mail. Thomas and Jaxson waited patiently.

"So have you thought about what I said Jaxson?" Thomas asked. "About finding a caring friend?"

"Yeah but how would I go about finding someone like that?" Jaxson asked. Great friends don't just fall out of the sky. It takes time and effort. "The only friends I have are within the family."

"Don't sweat it Jaxson just keep your eyes and ears open." Thomas replied. "They'll come what the time is right."

"Mr. Gomez." The post master called.

"Yes?"

"Here's your mail." The post master handed him a thick envelope. "It's from Sunnyvale, New England oddly enough."

"Hey isn't that where Atticus said he was going?" Jaxson asked.

"Yeah which means this must be from him!" Thomas said excitedly.

He ripped open the envelope pulling out a letter and a picture. He got on his knees so Jaxson could read the letter with him.

Dear Thomas,

It's been so long since I've been to Sunnyvale that I've forgotten how warm it is here. It's worth it though to see my best dog Tramp again. I've missed him so much and it's great to be with him. My friend Zane did such a great job taking care of him.

To my surprise when I got back he had a mate and a litter of puppies. His mate's name is Lady. She's a beautiful cocker spaniel with equally beautiful children. Their names are Annette, Collette, Danielle, and Scamp. Scamp looks just like his father.

Sunnyvale is as great as ever. It's going to have it's Fourth of July celebration soon so that'll be fun. Zane says that this year they'll be using a new kind of firework. Hopefully they won't burn down the town.

Anyway with these new editions to the family I'm going to have to get a better job. I hope you're doing well. Tell Emily I'll be back in a year will ya? Thanks pal!

Your Best Friend,

Atticus Parker

PS: Tell Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Aleu, Sierra, Steele, Toby, Ashley, Max, and Jaxson I said hi!

Thomas and Jaxson smiled then looked at the photograph. Atticus was sitting in the grass wearing dress pants and a tucked in button down white shirt with dress shoes. He had a big smile on his face as a schnauzer mix was sitting to the left him with its tongue hanging out. That must be Tramp. To his right was a pure bred cocker spaniel while little pups sat at the front looking very cute.

"He looks so happy..." Jaxson said to himself.

"Well yeah." Thomas looked at Jaxson. "He's back with his family."

"What?" Jaxson was confused.

"Atticus is an orphan." Thomas explained. "He used to live on the streets with Tramp until he got a job. After he found a home he could live in he adopted Tramp. Then he came to Alaska for a job opportunity. That's when he met me."

"So those dogs are all he has?" Jaxson asked.

"Yeah." Thomas said. "But he doesn't mind. Tramp is his best friend and so is Zane. He doesn't need much else."

"So that's what you mean by finding a friend who'll stand by you?" Jaxson inquired. "A friendship so powerful it's like you're family?"

"Yes Jaxson just like that." Thomas replied.

Jaxson took a moment to let that sink in.

'Are friendships really that great?' He wondered.

"Alright Jaxson let's go." Thomas said. "I have to go talk to your grandfather about something."

"What about?" Jaxson tilted his head in curiosity.

"You'll see." Thomas answered with a smile.

The two then walked back to the boat as the sun started to go down. "Man life sure feels fast when you sleep all day," Jaxson said as they walked. Thomas looked down at Jaxson. "Yeah maybe you should go to bed early?" Thomas suggested. Jaxson then nodded. "Yeah maybe," Jaxson answered. Although Jaxson knew it wasn't that he need to sleep at a earlier time. He knew his father was trying to tell him something. Once they reached the boat Balto was outside on the deck with Jenna.

"Hey I'll let you get some sleep alright?" Thomas said as Jaxson started to head to the bottom of the boat. Jaxson nodded forcing a smile. Then he went to his bed, Thomas on the other hnad went to over to Balto and Jenna. "Hey you guys I... can you guys do me a favor?" Thomas asked. Balto then looked up at Thomas. "Yeah sure anything. What's going on?" Balto asked standing up. Thomas then looked towards the bottom bunker and then looked back at Balto and Jenna. "I'm worried about Jaxson... His just not sleeping well I was thinking maybe you should talk to him about," Thomas suggested.

Balto and Jenna both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah I will talk to him about it," Balto answered. Thomas nodded before he said his good byes nd went home. Balto had a dark thought about this but then shook it off. "Balto there's something that I have to tell you," Jenna said in her mind. Jenna opened her mouth but Balto then walked inside his boat. Jenna then shook away her thought about what she was going to tell him and just went inside with him.

** Alright guys another chapter down! So tell me how do you like Native so far? tell your thoughts in the reviews plz and thank you!**


	3. Nights like this

Chapter 3: nights like this

"Daddy how come we have lights in the sky like this?" Jaxson asked. Hunter smiled as he looked down at his son. "Well they say when you die that you go up there to watch over your loved ones," Hunter explained. Jaxson looked up at the sky as his father explained that. "Your not going to die any time soon are you daddy?" Jaxson asked. Hunter looked down at his son again. "No son I'll be here along time," Hunter said as he looked back up at the stars.

"Jaxson"

(Present day)

"Hey Jaxson!" Sierra said waking up her older brother. Jaxson opened his eyes and looked up seeing his little sister. "Yes Sierra?" Jaxson said with a yawn. "Hey I need you to watch my kids while I go out tonight is that alright with you?" Sierra asked. Jaxson sighed as he stood up and stretched out his body. "Man Jaxson you don't look so good," Sierra stated. Jaxson just looked at her.

"I'm fine sis... Just when do you want me to watch them," Jaxson asked. Sierra cocked her head to the left "Are you sure your up for this I can have maybe I can have Toklo..." Before Sierra could finish she cut off by Jaxson. "I can do it sis just... Give some time alone I'll be ready," Jaxson snapped. Sierra took a step back from her brother. "Okay then I'll just let you know when I'm ready for you to take them," Sierra said as she started to leave.

Jaxson then started to clam himself down and taking deep breaths. "I shouldn't have done that," Jaxson told himself. "Jaxson?" Balto said softly as he walked into the room. "Yes grandpa?" Jaxson said in a low voice. Balto then walked over to his grandson. "Have been sleeping well?" Balto asked. Jaxson didn't looked at his grandfather his just laid in his bed. "No I haven't I've been having dreams about dad and I just can't get him out of my head," Jaxson explained.

Balto nodded. "I had the same thing with dreams like that but only it was for your mother," Balto explained. Jaxson then looked up at his grandfather. "What?" Jaxson asked. Balto then shook his head and loomed at his grandson. "Nothing. Thomas came by yesterday and asked about your sleeping so I thought I would ask," Balto said. Jaxson knew something was up about his grandpa's dreams but didn't bother to fight about it. "Okay grandpa," Jaxson simply said. Balto smiled, then he stood up and walked out of the room.

'So grandpa is having the same kind of dreams huh?' Jaxson thought. "That's very...odd. I wonder how similar they are to mine? Are they memories?'

While Jaxson pondered this Sierra returned with her litter of puppies. They were all happy to see him. All of them ran over to him, trying to climb on him the best they could.

"Take care them." She said. "I want them in bed by nine o'clock. Ross, Nick, Annie, Kate and Leo you be on your best behavior for uncle Jaxson ok?

"Ok mama." Leo said. "I love you!"

All the other pups started laughing at Leo. He turned bright red and looked down. Sierra walked up to the pup and licked him. Leo laughed.

"Ok Jaxson I'll see you in the morning ok?" Sierra said as she turned to leave.

"Ok I'll see you then!" Jaxson called out to her.

Jaxson laid back down as the puppies crawled all over him. It was funny to watch them stumble and roll off him. Leo finally succeeded on climbing to the top of Jaxson's head while the other pups gave up. They started running around playing tag until they all eventually tired out; snuggling against Jaxson for warmth.

It was dark now and the only light that could be seen was from a good sized hole in the roof they were sleeping under. Jaxson looked up and could see all the stars twinkling in the night.

"Uncle Jaxson?" Said a voice on top of his head.

Leo had been so quiet that Jaxson completely forgot he was there. The pup had curled up on his head to get nice and comfortable.

"Yes Leo?" Jaxson answered.

"Why are there lights in the sky?" Leo asked.

Jaxson paused for a moment. This was the same thing he asked his dad when he was a pup. He remembered the answer like it was only yesterday. He could recite it word for word.

"Well they say when you die that you go up there to watch over your loved ones." Jaxson answered.

"Do you know anyone in the sky?" Leo inquired.

Jaxson took a deep breath knowing this pup was a lot like him. Very curious and determined to get answers. A smile went on his face.

"Yes Leo." He said finally. "There's someone there's someone I know in the sky."

No answer.

'He must have fallen asleep.' Jaxson thought. 'Kids. So care free.'

"Are you watching me dad?" Jaxson asked the stars before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

Little did he know a wolf was watching him from above with a look of pride on his face.

"Yes son." Hunter answered. "I always will."

** Yes a Double Chapter all in one day! I would like to thank my co writer for the rest of this Chapter he did such a great job with this! so check out his stuff. His stuff is great here is his story A Fallen Angel s/10543449/1/A-Fallen-Angel**


	4. All This Time

Native Chapter 4: All This Time

"Dad," a young teenage Jaxson says as he walks into the room. Hunter then looks at his son. "Yes Jaxson?" Hunter said with a smile. Jaxson then looked down away from his father, "Can I talk to you real quick?" Jaxson asked. Hunter smiled as he stood up and walked over to his son, "Sure Jaxson," Hunter said as they both walked out of the cave. The son and father both walked up the mountain side up to the top. "So Jaxson what did you want to talk to me about?" Hunter asked. Jaxson looked at his father and sighed.

"Well I just... I had a strange dream last night about you and this other wolf fighting," Jaxson explained. Hunter then lowered his ears, "Oh really? Over what?" Hunter asked sounding uneasy. Jaxson then cocked his head to the left, "Is there something wrong dad?" Jaxson asked. Hunter shook his head, "No son... just tell me what else happened?" Hunter asked forcing a smile. Jaxson then opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself and looked over his father shoulder.

"It was him," Jaxson said looking at the wolf hiding. Hunter turned around seeing no one. Hunter then looked back at his son, "I don't see anyone Jaxson," Hunter said looking at his son. Jaxson looked up at his father and sighed. "I say someone there I swear," Jaxson said as Hunter looked behind him again still seeing no one. Hunter believe his son he knew who it was but didn't think about telling Jaxson. "Come on Jaxson let's go home," Hunter said with a smile. Jaxson nodded as he followed his father down the hill. Hunter then felt chills go down his neck as he felt as if someone was watching them.

"Jaxson,"

(Present day)

"Jaxson," Toklo said softly. Jaxson then woke up from his dream and looked up at Toklo. "What are you doing in here?!" Jaxson said raising his voice. Toklo took a step back from Jaxson. "Hey take it easy son I was just wondering if you seen you're mother?" Toklo asked. Jaxson glared at Toklo as he stood up. Jaxson then got into Toklo, "No I haven't," Jaxson said as he bumped Toklo's shoulder. "And to make things clear I'm not your son," Jaxson said as he left the room.

Jaxson walked into town and tried to find Thomas. But instead found his grandmother. "Grandma what are you up to?" Jaxson asked as he walked up to her. Jenna jumped as her grandson walked up to her. "Jaxson hi... what brings you in town?" Jenna asked. Jaxson smiled, "Nothing really just wanted to look around I guess," Jaxson explained. Jenna nodded, "You seem... different grandma," Jaxson pointed out. Jenna then cocked her head to the left. "Why do you say that?" Jenna asked. Jaxson thought for a few seconds but couldn't answer. "I don't know I guess it's just me," Jaxson finaly said.

Jenna nodded. "Well grandma I guess I'll just see you around," Jaxson said as he started to walk away. "Alright Jaxson and If you see your grandfather tell him I would like to talk to him," Jenna said as Jaxson looked back at her. "Okay I will," Jaxson repiled back. "I hope I can tell Balto I sure hope I can," Jenna said in her head as she turned and headed for home.

Jaxson eventually thought it was best just to sniff Thomas out. He caught his scent fairly easily so he followed it. Eventually he found Thomas sitting in front of his house writing in a book. He had a big smile on his face while he was doing it.

'I wonder what he's writing about?' Jaxson thought as he walked over.

Thomas looked up and smiled.

"What's up Jaxson?" Thomas asked.

"Not much...what are you writing about?" Jaxson asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just writing about the adventures we've had." Thomas replied. "I'm having trouble finding a title."

Jaxson thought for a moment.

(Flashback)

"Hey daddy?" Jaxson looked at his dad. "Will we always do things like this everyday? I've thought about it a lot and I was thinking; wouldn't it be great if this lasted forever?"

Hunter looked at his son with a smile. He shook his head making Jaxson's ears drop.

"Nothing is ever the same Jaxson." Hunter replied. "That's why it's called life. It's ever changing and pure just like a child's imagination."

Jaxson smiled and nodded knowing his dad was absolutely right. Something caught his eye right behind Hunter. When he turned to look nothing was there.

"Something wrong?" Hunter asked.

"No dad it's nothing." Jaxson dimissed it.

(End flashback)

"Jaxson you still there?" Thomas broke Jackson's thoughts.

Jaxson looked up to see a worried stare in Thomas's eyes.

"I'm fine." Jaxson lied. "How about 'Nothing Was The Same'?"

Thomas thought about it for a moment. He smiled letting Jaxson on the head. He closed the book then etched it onto the cover. The book finally had a title.

"It's perfect Jaxson!" Thomas exclaimed. "Good job! Let's go celebrate with some hot chocolate!"

"Um Thomas?" Said a concerned Jaxson. "That would kill me."

"Oh yeah." Thomas said in a disappointed tone. "Let's go get a sub sandwich then."

Jaxson smiled and followed Thomas to the sub shop. Thomas ordered two subs then sat outside giving Jaxson his sandwich. As he ate it he thought of all the times he had lunch with his father.

(Flashback)

"Dad are you sure I'm allowed to eat this?" Jaxson asked looking at the dead rabbit before him. It looked good but his mom would probably kill him for eating it.

"Yes son. The salmon you eat is good and all but you should at least have the taste of rabbit every now and again." Hunter answered.

Jaxson didn't need telling twice. He dug right into it enjoying every moment. When he finished he looked up at his dad who was nodding approvingly. Then his face turned into a snarl.

"Jaxson behind you!" He barked.

Before Jaxson could turn around he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. All he could remember was falling over and blacking out.

"Jaxson!" He heard a voice. "Jaxson wake up son! Come on wake up!"

Jaxson woke to see his father standing over him with a bloody lip.

"What happened?" Jaxson asked In a daze.

"Nothing..." Hunter looked away. "We were attacked by a wolverine but I scared it off."

"Oh wow that's so cool!" Jaxson's ears perked up.

"Don't tell your mother." Hunter said suddenly. "Or anyone. I don't want them to worry."

"Ok..." Jaxson's ears dropped.

"Let's go home." Hunter ordered.

The two walked back home feeling very tired. When Aleu asked what happened Hunter said he tripped. Nothing else was said.

(End Flashback)

"That bastard!" Jaxson said suddenly. "It was him that day!"

"Huh?" Thomas was very confused.

Jaxson got up and ran home without another word. He'd never ran so fast in his life. His wolf blood was boiling like magma through his veins. He'd had enough of this. He didn't care if everyone had forgotten what that bastard did. He was going to teach his father a lesson.

He rounded the corner to his house to see Toklo, Aleu, Balto, and Jenna talking. Sierra and the kids were playing nearby.

'I'm ending this now!' He thought.

Jaxson went full sprint crashing right into his father causing them to roll down a hill. Jaxson clawed and scratched as they tumbled. When they stopped the two rolled in different directions. Jaxson got up quickly, snarling at the scratched up wolf in front of him.

"You think you can just show up kill my father and replace him?" Jaxson snarled. "Huh do you?"

"Jaxson I'm sorry about what I did." Toklo said barely standing up. "I atoned for my mistakes though and made amens."

"Oh so it's alright for all of us to forget what you've done?" Jaxson went on.

Balto, Jenna, and Aleu caught up to them.

"Jaxson what's do you think you're doing?!" Balto barked. "Why are you attacking your father."

"He's not my father Hunter was!" Jaxson was losing his mind. "You've all forgotten what he did! Are we really going to spend the rest of our lives pretending this little rat is innocent? He needs to pay for what he's done!"

"Jaxson stop!" Aleu piped up. "Your father has payed! He killed his own brother! How do you think that's made him feel?"

"The hell if I know! He walks around pretending he's known me my whole life!" Jaxson turned to his head to face Toklo. "Now I'm going to take his!"

Jaxson pounced forward but was knocked back by Aleu and Balto. They stood in front of Toklo acting as a shield.

"If you want him you'll have to go through us son." Aleu said in a final tone.

Jaxson couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were defending him. They were defending a murderer! His snarl faded into a look of disbelief.

"You guys would defend a murderer?" He said looking away. "Fine I get it."

"Jaxson that's not-" Aleu began.

"Save it!" Jaxson snarled again looking up at his mother. "You may not care about everything my real dad gave us but I do! I hate you! You and your deadbeat husband!"

"That's enough Jaxson!" Balto snarled back.

Jaxson shook his head. He turned and ran off not wanting to hear another word. Tears rushed down his face. He ignored the calls of his former family as he ran out of town. He didn't stop for a long time, even after he ran into the woods. He knew where he was going. It was the only place he could call home now.

He made it to a clearing and spotted a familiar cave. It was the one his dad had brought him to when he was little. He said it was where he used to live before he met his mother. Jaxson walked into the cave and looked around. It smelled a lot of his dad's familiar scent.

He flopped onto the ground. Endless tears streamed down his face as he thought of all the good times spent here. It was too much to bear to face the reality that those times were gone. That everything he'd done with his father had been taken. Taken by someone who wanted to claim something that wasn't his anymore.

"Uncle Jaxson?" Jaxson heard a voice say.

He turned his head to see Leo standing in front of him with a worried look. Jaxson was shocked. How did this little guy find him?

"Leo what are you doing here?" Jaxson asked. "You should be at home with your mother."

"I wanted to come with you." Leo said with a smile. "You looked like you needed a hug."

Jaxson started to cry again. Leo snuggled against his side and fell asleep. After a few minutes, so did Jaxson.

**Alright guy's thats it for this one :D and I still love to thank my friend AtticusParker17 for making the rest of this chapter and so yet again tell me what you think in the review! :D**


	5. Lost

Chapter 5 lost

"Daddy?" Jaxson said looking around but couldn't seem to find his father. "Daddy!" Jaxson said again but there was no answer. Humans pass by the small pup like he wasn't even there. "Daddy!" Jaxson cried once more. "Jaxson there you are," Hunter said as he walked over to his son. "Jaxson I thought I lost you. Please don't run off again," Hunter stated as he nuzzled his son. "I won't daddy," Jaxson said as he nuzzled his father's leg. "I won't do it again daddy I swear," Jaxson said again as tears started to fall from his muzzle. "It's alright Jaxson," Hunter said as he nuzzled his son again.

"Uncle Jaxson!" a voice called from outside.

(Present day)

"Uncle Jaxson!" Leo called again. Jaxson jerked himself awake and stood up quickly. "Leo?" Jaxson said as he looked around seeing no sigh of Leo. Jaxson then ran outside still seeing no sigh of Leo. "Uncle Jaxson come here!," Leo called out. Jaxson then rushed to the side of the cave. Jaxson the spotted Leo sitting next to an elder wolf. Jaxson then started to clam down as he walked forward towards Leo. "Leo don't run off like that again," Jaxson said as he licked the top of his head. Jaxson then looked up at the older wolf.

"Sorry about him," Jaxson said as the older wolf smiled. "Oh no he was no trouble," The older wolf said with a smile. Jaxson nodded, "If you don't mind me asking. Um who are you?" Jaxson asked. The older wolf smiled. "I thought you might ask that Jaxson," The older wolf said as he walked over next to the cave. "My name's Nava. Your step dad Hunter used to live here am I right?" Nava asked. Jaxson was shocked that Nava knew Hunter. "Yeah he did. How do you know him?" Jaxson asked.

Nava smiled then looked back at Jaxon. "I also know you mother as well," Nava said with another smile. "What?" Jaxson said as Leo sat inbetween Jaxson's legs. Nava sighed before he spoke again. "Have you been having dream's Jaxson?" Nava asked. Jaxson nodded, Nava smiled then nodded. "Have you seen things or felt things that you can't explain?" Nava asked. Jaxson thought for a few seconds the looked up at Nava.

(Flash Back)

"Daddy!" Jaxson screamed. Hunter woke up quickly and stood up and ran towards his son. "What is it son?" Hunter asked. "The wolf with fire in his face was here," Jaxson said as his breathing start speed up. Hunter the took a deep breath and smiled. "Jaxson it was only a dream you'll be fine I'm here," Hunter said as he tried to clam down his son. Jaxson's breathing then started to slow down. "Are you sure daddy it left so real," Jaxson said still sounding scared. Hunter nodded. "Yes son I'm here now," Hunter said as he laid next to his son.

"Jaxson?"

(End of Flash back)

"Jaxson?" Nava repeated. Jaxson then snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I was just remembering something," Jaxson answered. Nava raised one eyebrow. "It seems more than just a memory isn't Jaxson?" Nava asked. Jaxson swollowed hard before answering. "Yes I've been having more than just memories and dreams," Jaxson explained. Leo looked up at his Uncle understanding nothing that they were talking about. Jaxson then looked down looking at Leo. "Leo why don't you go outside and play there some things me and Nava have to talk about," Jaxson said looking up at Nava.

"Ok uncle Jaxson!" Leo exclaimed happily running outside.

"Don't go too far!" Jaxson called out. "Ok you have my attention Nava. What did you want to talk about?"

Meanwhile in Nome Balto was frantic. He was pacing in the fishing trawler he called home like a mad man. He couldn't believe what just happened with Jaxson. He'd attacked his own father. If Balto hadn't jumped in front of Jaxson in time Toklo would be... Well it wasn't best to think about that. Right now he had to find Jaxson and bring him home.

'But how can I go about finding him?' Balto thought to himself. 'I tried sniffing him out but the scent went in the direction of the forest. It'll be twice as hard finding him with all the different scents I'm not used to.'

"Grandpa?" Sierra broke his thoughts.

"Yes Sierra?" Balto barely looked up. He was half listening half thinking of what to do. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Leo anywhere!" She said worriedly. "He's been gone since yesterday! I think he went after Jaxson!"

"What?!" Balto said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sierra answered starting to tear up. "I followed his scent and it completely overlaps Jaxson's!"

"Ok that's it I'm going into the forest to look." Balto said finally. "With any luck that little pup will have caught up with Jaxson. Your brother will take care of him. I'll be back by sunrise."

"Ok grandpa be careful!" Sierra advised. "Bring Leo home safe."

Balto left the trawler to go find Aleu and Toklo. He had to tell them the situation before he left. Jenna was probably with them. As he looked for them he thought about the vicious look his grandson had given him.

'Is Jaxson really capable of doing something as awful as killing his own father?' Balto thought. 'I'd like to say no but that look screamed yes.'

When he found Aleu, she was talking to her mother. They seemed to be having an heated conversation. Jenna nodded then stood up to leave when she spotted Balto. Aleu turned her heads to look at him with a worried expression.

"Hello Aleu is Toklo still in the hospital?" Balto asked.

"Yes they need him on twenty four hour watch since he has a few broken ribs from that fall." Aleu sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Speaking of which I have even worse news." Balto said looking at Jenna with a sad expression. "Leo ran off with Jaxson. Sierra couldn't find him."

"Oh no!" Aleu said in dismay. "This is awful! First Jaxson, now little Leo."

"I'm going to go look for them." Balto announced. "They need to come home. Plus I'm worried. I don't think Jaxson has what it takes to survive in the wild."

Jenna laughed which caused the other two wolves to look at her with confused expressions. It took her a moment but she finally caught her breathe.

"Balto he's your grandson." Jenna breathed out. "He'll be just fine. We just have to look for him."

"We? What do you mean we?" Balto was taken aback. "Jenna the forest is a dangerous place."

"I'm going with you." Jenna said with warm smile. "You always go it alone. I'm your wife. I'll always stand by you. Even if that means we have to go into certain dangers."

"I can't argue with that." Balto gave in and nuzzled his wife. "Are you coming too Aleu?"

She shook her head.

"I have to stay here so I can check up on Toklo." She said. "He's my husband. I have to take care of him."

Balto and Jenna nodded. They nuzzled their daughter goodbye then left in the direction of Jaxson's scent. Though they weren't sure of what lied ahead, they knew they had to find their grandson. Balto was on yet another quest only this time he wasn't alone.

(Dream)

Toklo walked through the forest aimlessly searching for a way out. He didn't know how he got there or when but he knew he had to get out. He heard movement to his left which caused him to growl reflexively. He turned his head as he saw a shadowy figure emerge.

"Glad to see you Toklo..." It was Jaxson. "All alone with no one to babysit you. I've waited for this moment for a long time."

"Jaxson? How did I get here?" Toklo asked nervously. "Did you do this?"

Jaxson threw his head back and cackled. It was an ear grating sound that sent chills down Toklo's spine. He slowly backed away.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize your own brother." Jaxson said in a demonic tone.

"What are you talking about Jaxson?" Toklo was very confused. "Your my son!"

Jaxson laughed again. As he did he started to morph and change. Deep cuts started to appear on his body and flow with crimson liquid. His face changed into a familiar face which caused Toklo's heart to skip a beat. Standing before him was the bloody figure of Hunter. He had a scar on his left eye while his right was a milky white. He had a hole in the side of his head which had constant blood flow.

"Hunter?" Toklo was breathing heavy.

"Oh you so recognize me I'm so flattered." Hunter mocked. "Let's have a rematch."

Without warning Hunter sprung at Toklo grabbing his throat. He tore it to shreds with ease causing blood to flow stain in the snow.

"No..." Toklo said weakly. "I'm sorry..."

(End Dream)

Toklo snapped awake and looked around the room. He realized he was back in the hospital room. He was breathing very heavily which caused his ribs to hurt so he lied back down.

"I'm so sorry Hunter..." He cried out. "I'm so sorry!"


	6. Forgotten Memories

Chapter 6 forgetten memories

"We need to save him!" a younger Hunter's voice echoes through Toklo's mind. Toklo rolls over onto his left side. "There's nothing we can do!" A young Toklo repiled. Toklo then rolls over to his right side. "I hate you as brother!" younger Hunter shouts back. Toklo then open's his eyes feeling a dark presence on the side of him. Toklo turned to looked forward towards the door of the room and saw something he couldn't believe was there. "Help me. Please help me," Hunter said in a familer voice he never knew could be heard again.

"You better hurry. Times running out and he's coming," Hunter said in his normal voice. "Who's coming?" Toklo asked. Hunter only smiled as he walked forward and whispered into Toklo's ears. "The wolf with fire on his face," Hunter whispered then he took a step back. Toklos eyes grew wide. "Leo!" Jenna cried out. Toklo looked towards his left seeing now sign of Jenna. "Jenna?" Toklo said but there no answer. "What did you do with Jenna?" Toklo said with a growl.

Hunter smiled. "It's not Jenna you should be worried about," Hunter said as he staired at Toklo. "It's Leo," a deep domestic voice said from the right side of Toklo. Toklo swallowed hard before turning to the right. Toklo turned to his right seeing a wolf with his face burnned off and cuts and scars all over his body. Toklo looked straight into his eyes. His left eye was yellow while the other one was red only turned looked to the right. The wolf then opened his mouth and started screeching.

Toklo then jerked awake screaming. "Dad its okay, it's okay!" Sierra said trying to clam him down. Thomas wakes up from his sleep in the chair to Toklo screaming. "Toklo!" Thomas said jumping out of his chair and runing over to Toklo. Toklo then started to clam down as Thomas and Sierra clamed him down. "Where's Leo!" Toklo said rasing his voice. "He ran off with Jaxson. Why whats wrong dad?" Sierra asked sound worried. Toklo started to slow down his breathing. "I think Leo's in danger," Toklo said as he looked up at Sierra and Thomas.

"Balto whats wrong?" Jenna asked. Balto snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Jenna. "Nothing I just had this wired feeling about something," Balto explained. Jenna nodded although she had her uneasy feelings as well. "Balto theres something I've wanting to tell you," Jenna said in a low voice. "I got him!" Balto shouted with joy as he started to run through some trees. Jenna followed him as fast as she could.

"So my mom was the pack leader?" Jaxson asked. Nava nodded, "But then why give it all up?" Jaxson asked. Nava then smiled. "She came home to have you and your brothers and sister," Nava answered. Jaxson nodded, "But what about these dreams I'm having?" Jaxson asked. Nava then walked over to Jaxson, "You're grandfather has dreams like these only it was before you mother was born," Nava said as he walked over to the watering hole that was inside the cave and took a drink.

"He did? But why wouldn't he tell anything about it?" Jaxson asked. Nava then looked up at Jaxson. "Maybe he didn't want to scare you with them," Nava answered. Jaxson then opened his mouth about to say something but then was cut off by Nava. "In fact. Why don't you ask himself," Nava added. "Jaxson are you in there!" Balto called out. Jaxson then looked towards the entrance of the cave seeing his grandfather and grandmother. "Grandpa, grandma?" Jaxson answered.

Balto and Jenna both rushed over to their grandson and nuzzled him. "Jaxson are you alright?" Jenna said in a soft voice. "I'm fine grandma," Jaxson answered. Balto took a deep breath before talking. "What the hell were you thinking?" Balto asked. Jaxson then looked at Balto. "I did what I had to grandpa," Jaxson answered. Balto shook his head as he looked over to see Nava. "Haven't seen in awhile," Balto said. Nava smile, "It's been awhile hasn't it old friend?" Nava said with another smile.

Leo played with a small rock kicking it around the grass. "Leo," a low voice called out to him. Leo looked around seeing that there was no one. He thought maybe he had lmagined it. "Over here Leo," the same low voice called out to him again. Leo looked again and saw a wolf in the near bushes. "Hello," Leo said with a smile. "Follow me," the wolf said in a low voice. Leo then nodded with a smiled and followed the wolf down towards the river banks.

"Where's Leo Jaxson?" Balto asked nervously. "His scent was with yours."

"He's outside playing." Jaxson answered looking away.

"I'll go look for him." Jenna's offered knowing Balto and Jaxson needed time alone. "Will you help me Nava?"

"Of course." Nava replied following Jenna out of the cave.

Jaxson turned his back on Balto and sighed. Balto put his head down. There was a long silence before Balto eventually raised his head.

"What did you think you were doing?" Balto asked. "Running away like that? What was that going to accomplish?"

"Are you really starting off with that?" Jaxson snarled. "You know damn well what I was doing!"

"You were being a pup!" Balto snarled back. "A cowardly immature pup who was having a temper tantrum!"

"Toklo killed my father!" Jaxson roared. "Don't act like you know how this feels! You never even knew your parents! If you knew who the person responsible for taking them away from you was what would you do then? You act like a level headed leader, but deep down I know you feel betrayed and abandoned!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Balto was taken aback.

"Because I wear the same look as you every day!" Jaxson finished.

Balto looked down. Jaxson was right. Despite everything he'd been through, the friends and family he'd made, the thrilling adventures, he still felt forgotten and unwanted. His children, grandchildren, and even his wife knew who their parents were.

"Your right Jaxson." Balto said looking away. "I spent a good part of my life alone. There are a lot of times when I still feel that way. But you know what?"

Balto looked into his grandson's eyes with a strong look of conviction.

"I never let it define me." He said finally. "Instead I made my own family. I saved the children of Nome, married the love of my life, and became the fastest dog around. So don't sit here and tell me about family. I forged my own. Just like Atticus and Hunter."

Jaxson growled and pushed past his grandfather, not wanting to hear another word. Balto didn't stop him as he left the cave.

'He knows I'm right.' Balto thought.

"Leo where are you?" Jenna called out. "If you can hear me say something!"

Nava was sniffing around for the pup trying to remember his scent. When he finally caught the scent he felt his stomach drop.

"He's up ahead but he's not alone." Nava said looking at Jenna.

Without another word the two ran forward. Jenna caught Leo's scent too as they got closer and closer. She could hear the sound of rushing water. She feared the worst. They made to a river bank then started to look frantically down the bank.

Jenna almost had a heart attack when she saw Leo clinging to a log suspended over the river.

"Leo!" Jaxson called out from behind Jenna and Nava.

He raced towards the log determined to save his little nephew.

**A/N: Hey everyone Atticus here! I haven't said much since this collab started so here I am. Thanks for all the support you've given Kodi and me we really appreciate it! Well that's all I have to say your turn Kodi!**

**KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright guy's this Chapter was like really fun to amke since its Halloween and well I wanted to make this chapter a bit more creepy so I hoped you guys liked this so tell us in a review what you guys think of this one Kodiwolf321 X AtticusParker17 out! And happy Halloween!**


	7. Shadows

Native Chapter 7: Shadows

"Leo!" Balto heard Jenna scream. Balto shot right up heading out of the cave but then he stopped right on the dot feeling frozen. "I have something planned for you," A raspy voice called out to him. Balto then feel to the ground hitting his head on a rock. Balto then opened his eyes seeing the cave around him with no way out. "Jenna," Balto said as his voice echo through the cave.

He looked at his surroundings. The cave was dark but he could at least see a few feet in front of him. There were drawings on the cave walls. Balto looked closely at them to see what they were supposed to be. There were three wolves on the wall that looked like they were playing. The next picture showed what appeared to be a fire. Afterwards there were only two wolves. Those wolves were fighting. The next picture showed one wolf sitting alone.

'This is wierd.' Balto thought. 'What could this mean?'

"That's how it used to be," a voice said next to Balto. Balto looked around seeing no one around him. "Who's there?" Balto asked. "Someone from the dark," The voice said. Balto looked around again still seeing no one. "What do these pictures mean?" Balto asked. The voice laughed. "This is how we used to be until they didn't save me," The voice explained. Balto swallowed hard. "Who's we?" Balto asked. a flash of light shined in Balto's eyes and he awoke.

He was in the forest again. He looked around for any sign if the danger he felt. No luck. He sighed. Then he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Jenna!" Balto called out. "Jaxson! Nava! Leo!"

"Balto help!" Jenna cried out.

The wolfdog raced into the direction in question. He heard Jenna's screams ring in his ears making him to faster. He may have been old but his wife needed him. When he reached a clearing he saw Jenna on the ground with blood everywhere.

"Jenna no!" Balto cried out running to her and nuzzling her lifeless body. "Jenna don't do this! Please don't do this you were the love of my life! Ever since the first day I met you I watched hoping you'd be mine. When you did it was the happiest moment of my life! Please don't go!"

"How sweet." A demonic voice said.

Jenna's eyes opened. They glowed bright yellow which Matched her look of malice. Her face melted away to reveal a very mutilated looking wolf.

"If your not Jenna who are you?" Balto snarled, angry at having his emotions played with like a toy.

"If only there were more people like you out there." He said in a sly tone. "Then your family wouldn't be in this situation."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked.

"I'll send you back now but you better watch your back." The wolf warned.

Suddenly Balto felt very tired. Before he could say anything else he collapsed.

Balto opened his eyes and looked around seeing three pups that were walking backwards. Towards a fire, blowing in the wind. "This is how it happened," The voice said. Balto looked around still seeing no one. Balto then turned and looked forward and watched the events. "We need to help him," Hunter said. Toklo looked at Hunter then looked at his younger brother Terry. "There's nothing we can do!" Toklo replied. Hunter glared at his brother. "I hate you!" Hunter shouted. "Help me please help me!" Terry cried as the fire got closer to him inside the log.

"Don't worry Terry I'm com-" Hunter never finished. He was knocked out and dragged away by Toklo.

"This is for your own good Hunter." Toklo looked up at Terry. "I'm sorry Terry. Only the strong survive in this world. Looks like you're the weak link in our family."

"No don't leave ahhhh!" Flames licked at Terry's face, setting him on fire. He screamed so loud the whole forest could hear. "You'll pay for this brother! You and your entire family!"

"That's awful." Balto couldn't watch anymore. "Is that what happened to you? I'm so sorry.

"I'm done with apologies!" The wolf snarled. "I'm going to carry out my promise and make Toklo's entire pack suffer! Then when I'm done his children are next!"

"No you can't do that!" Balto snarled back. "I won't let you touch my grandchildren! They've done nothing wrong!"

"What about that boy Jaxson?" The wolf cocked his head. "He doesn't seem very loving. In fact he's just like his father. I'm going to enjoy ripping his throat out."

"No!" Balto shouted as he was pulled back into the real world. "Leo!" Balto heard scream his name. Balto shot up from the ground and ran out of the cave and headed for the rivers banks. Leo got on the log still following the wolf who called his name. "Leo stay where you're at!" Jaxson said running down the hill. But Leo didn't listen he just followed the wolf who was already on the other side of the river. "Keep following me," The wolf said darkly. "Leo!" Balto shouted Jaxson then jump onto the log and grabbed Leo. The log then broke and Leo and Jaxson both fell into the running water.

It was freezing cold but Jaxson hardly noticed as he was too busy trying to grab Leo. The small pup was struggling to stay up. Jaxson could feel his heart beating like a drum. If he didn't get to him in time Leo would freeze. Jaxson could barely stay above water himself in the raging current. He turned around to see a piece of the log drifting.

Gathering all his strength he bounced off the piece of log and launched himself into Leo, catching him in his paws.

"Your alright Leo I got you." Jaxson said as they drifted violently down the river.

"Leo! Jaxson!" Jaxson turned to see Balto had gotten to shore safely but was a good distance away with no way of catching up to them. "Don't worry I'll find you! Keep Leo safe Jaxson!"

Jaxson didn't have time to answer. He felt himself drop. In all the commotion he hadn't noticed the waterfall up ahead. As they plummeted towards the river below Jaxson curled into a protective ball around Leo.

SPLOOSH!

The force of hitting the water almost knocked the wolfdog out. He knew he had to get to shore before all his strength left him. Fighting with what little energy he had left Jaxson got to the shore. He deposited the trembling pup onto the river bank then collapsed next to him.

"Uncle Jaxson?" Leo shivered. "What happened? One moment I'm playing the next I'm freezing cold."

"It's a long story." Jaxson chuckled tiredly. "Come here so you can warm up."

**KodiWol321f A/N: Alrights guys I hope you guys liked the twos chapter on Halloween! still more too come!**


	8. Into the Wildlife

**Native Chapter 8: Into The Wildlife**

"Nava tell me the quickest way to get down there!" Balto implored.

"Well besides the waterfall the fastest way down is a two day treck." Nava responded. "The odds of them being there by the time we get there at very slim."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Balto asked desperately. "Hope and pray they make it back?"

"Yes that's the best option." Nava replied. "Plus we have more pressing matters to handle. Like warning the rest of your family about the dangers you've just witnessed."

Balto nodded following Nava out of the forest. Jenna reluctantly followed suit, not wanting to leave her grandchildren behind.

'I hope Jaxson knows what he's doing.' Balto thought worriedly.

"Uncle Jaxson I'm tired!" Leo complained.

Jaxson looked back at Leo who was having a very hard time keeping up. After what they'd just went through he couldn't blame the poor pup. He laid in his stomach allowing the pup to climb on top of his back then onto his head.

"Where are we going anyway?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure." Jaxson said truthfully as he looked around the dense forest. "With any luck, forward."

Jaxson sighed as he walked up the hill with Leo on his back. Leo laid his head on Jaxson's shoulder. "Uncle Jaxson? Are we ever gonna get home?" Leo asked. Jaxson thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes Leo I'll make sure I get you home," Jaxson answered. Leo nodded, as Jaxson continued to walk up the hill.

They went on for what seemed like hours. Jaxson was exhausted and needed something to eat or he wasn't going to last. Suddenly he heard a twig snap. Jaxson's guard went up as he looked around. He couldn't see anything but he felt the presence of something.

"Show yourself!" He called out. "You've already given yourself away."

No sooner than he said that did ten wolves spring out from different sides. They circled him trying to assess the situation. Leo curled up and hid behind Jaxson's head.

"I don't want any trouble." He stated. "I'm just trying to get my nephew home safe."

"How did you come across this place?" One of the wolves said.

"We fell from the waterfall." Jaxson replied.

"A likely story." The wolf responded. "You're coming with us back to our den. Our leader will decide your fate."

Jaxson sighed. He reluctantly followed the wolves back to their den.

Leo started to whimper as they walked along. "It's alright Leo we're going to be alright," Jaxson stated. Leo nodded as tears fell from his muzzle. "I miss mommy," Leo cried. Jaxson nodded. "I know you do buddy," Jaxson added.

(Flash back)

"Leave me alone!" Jaxson shouted. Hunter followed his son into the cave. "Jaxson don't walk away from me," Hunter said as he continued to follow his son. "Mom would hear me out on this!" Jaxson raised his voice once. "Your mother isn't here right now," Hunter said raising his own voice. Jaxson then looked down "I hate you," Jaxson simply said.

(End of flash back)

"Keep moving!" One of the wolves behind Jaxson growled.

Jaxson kept going forward with the wolves. He knew he had to keep a level head otherwise him and Leo wouldn't make it home. His mom had been leader of a pack so maybe they weren't so bad. Then again his mom could be very scary at times.

"The den is through here." The lead wolf said, gesturing to a mass of trees very close together with low hanging leaves acting as a cover for the entrance way. "You first."

Jaxson was pushed forward. He growled a little but pushed past the leaves without protest. He gasped when he entered. Inside was huge with tons of smaller dens with many wolves going about their day to day lives.

(Flash back)

"Aleu come back here lets talk about this," Hunter said as they walked into the cave. All the pups were asleep besides Jaxson. "There's nothing to talk about here Hunter. God" Aleu said as continued to walk away from Hunter. " I think we have something to talk about. They need you back there that pack needs you," Hunter explained. Aleu sighed and turned away.

"You know damn well why I can't go back there," Aleu said as tears started to fall from her muzzle. Hunter sighed and calmed himself down. "Aleu I'm sorry," Hunter said as he nuzzle. "I shouldn't have pushed you to it," Hunter said still nuzzling her. "I'm so sorry," Hunter said. Jaxson walked out into the open. "Mommy, daddy are you two fighting?" Little Jaxson asked. Aleu sniffed and walked over to her son, "no sweat heart. We were just talking that's all," Aleu explained. Jaxson nodded as he turned around and walked back to bed.

(End of flash back)

"Incredible isn't it?" The lead wolf said. "This is a colony of hundreds of wolves. Come this way.

Jaxson could see the wolf a lot clearer now. He was a young pitch black wolf with a lean but strong physique. His eyes were mid matched, one green, one gray. As he was being led through the colony wolves of all shape, sizes, and colors stopped to stare at him. He felt Leo Shake with fear.

"Hey it's okay I won't let any of them hurt you." Jaxson reassured.

Eventually they came across a large den. They walked in to find it was very warm and cozy. The atmosphere was that of a comforting home.

"Aka I've found some trespassers!" The black wolf called out.

There was sound near the back followed by a sigh. Out of the shadows emerged an odd wolf. It was red and white a lot like Jenna but still had a completely wolffish appearance. He had kind dark blue eyes with a comforting smile.

"Zero we've talked about this." Aka said to the black wolf. "Just because they're in the area doesn't mean they aren't just passing through."

"Aka you know exactly what standard procedure for this is!" Zero complained.

Aka sighed but nodded.

"Fine. Okay what am I supposed to say?" He asked himself. "Oh yeah now I remember. Why are you trespassing on our territory?"

Jaxson then took a step back as Aka walked forward. Zero looked at the small pup who was still shaking from fear. Zero then walked forward towards Jaxson to try and grab the small pup. Jaxson looked at the corner of his eye and saw the black wolf going for Leo.

Jaxson then shot a growl at Zero. "Relax pup we're just trying to keep him safe," Zero insisted. Jaxson let his guard down and let Zero take Leo. "Uncle Jaxson?" Leo cried as Zero picked him up. "It's going to be alright buddy," Jaxson said with a crack in his voice. "Uncle Jaxson don't let them take me please," Leo cried. Jaxson then started to cry as they took Leo into another cave. Jaxson then turned to Aka. "Please don't hurt him I'm all he's got out here," Jaxson said as he started to calm himself down.

Aka put an paw on Jaxson's shoulder. Jaxson looked up seeing a comforting half smile on the red wolf's face.

"He's going to be fine." He reassured. "My brother doesn't hurt pups. We just want to get the little guy cleaned up and fed. You two look like you've been through quite the ordeal. What happened to bring you here?"

When Jaxson calmed down he told Aka all the events that led up to this point. As he was talking Aka's kind look slowly became more and more troubled. When Jaxson got to the part about the wolf leading Leo away he looked towards his subordinates.

"It can't be..." Aka said to himself. "Morpheus! Double the guard! Have all the mothers take their children home! Get the hunting squad here pronto!"

"Roger!" Morpheus saluted before leaving the den.

"What's the matter?" Jaxson asked.

"More on that later." Aka took a moment to regain his composure. "What happened next?"

Jaxson continued with him saving Leo but falling down the waterfall.

"So that's why your fur looks like it's been dragged through the mud." Aka chuckled. "There's a hot spring to the left you can clean off in. After that one of my attendants will lead you to where your nephew is so we can eat and talk more on this."

Jaxson nodded as Aka walked off. Jaxson went to the left, finding the hot spring very easily and walked in. The warm water did wonders for his sore muscles.

'I hope Leo's doing alright.' Jaxson thought as he cleaned off.

KodiWolf321 A/N: Yes another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed the halloween chapters on friday! Still more to come! Be ready!

AtticusParker17 A/N: Ok real quick trivia. Aka is the Japanese word for red. Zero is pun on the fact that the color black is the absence of color. Aka and Zero are from my Balto fanfiction Balto Legacy and What Can't Be Forgotten. Just thought it would be cool to add them in since Jaxson had to run into a wolf pack. Ok thanks for reading! Atticus out!


	9. Lock Down

Native Chapter 9: Lock Down

"Let me go!" Leo whimpered at Zero. "Put me down I want my Uncle Jaxson!"

'Geez this kid is a bigger handful than Aka was as a pup.' Zero thought. 'I still have to give a bath. This may prove harder than I thought.'

He lowered the squirming pup into a small indentation full of warm water. Since the den was built around a hot spring there were places like this everywhere. Cleaning the little guy proved to be more trouble than Zero thought.

He was half cleaning half preventing Leo's escape.

"Please cooperate you little devil!" Zero growled.

"Leave me alone!" Leo turned away.

"Zero that's no way to talk to a guest." Aka said walking in. "I was just as difficult when I was his age. Try being nice."

Zero growled at his brother still trying to calm down Leo. "Oh yeah then you do it then!" Zero said raising his voice. Aka then shook his head. "Man it almost fells like your the pup around here," Aka said as he walked forward.

Zero got out of the way and let Aka through. "How are you doing little one?" Aka asked. Leo sniffed and then looked up at the wolf. "Where's... Where's my uncle?" The small pup asked trying to be brave. Aka then smiled at the pup before rubbing the dirt off his side.

"He'll be along shortly." Aka responded. "He needed a bath too."

Leo laughed when he heard that. Zero sat there opened mouthed. There was no way children were that easy.

"You hungry?" Zero asked scrubbing the dirt off of Leo's face. "After we get you cleaned off we can have dinner together."

"Ok.." Leo said looking into Aka's eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise. There we go nice and clean. See Zero you just have to appeal to a kid's sense of interest." Aka lifted Leo out of the spring and dried him off.

Zero rolled his eyes.

Jaxson washed himself clean before heading to the main den. "Uncle Jaxson!" Leo said in a cheerful tone. Jaxson smiled as his nephew ran up to him. Jaxson nuzzled Leo and licked the top of his head. Aka then walked up to Jaxson and greeted him. "So you enjoyed our hot springs?" Aka asked.

Jaxson looked up at Aka and smiled. "Man it's great out here," Jaxson said with a nod. Aka smiled. "So are we ready to eat?" Aka asked. Jaxson then looked down at Leo and smiled. Jaxson looked up at Aka and nodded.

They all sat while two attendant wolves came in bringing four dead rabbits. Jaxson was surprised to see that Leo already knew how to eat it. His mother must have shown him. Jaxson was slightly embarrassed since he didn't learn how until he was a year old.

"So what was you wanted to talk about?" Jaxson asked.

"Well it's just an urban legend but I think the wolf you described is the wolf with a burned face or Charface." Aka began. "Legend has it he is an angry spirit that haunts Alaska killing unsuspecting wolves."

"Do you believe this legend?" Jaxson asked.

Aka shifted uncomfortably like he was contemplating something. He lifted part of his fur along his neck to show a nasty looking scar.

"Let's just say I've learned that some legends ring true." He replied.

Sorry I went to sleep lol I'll get started now lol

Jaxson's heart started to beat faster and faster as he looked at the scar. The room fell silent and the air around him felt cold and light. "Jaxson?" Aka asked but he sounded deeper and voice slowed down.

(Flash back)

Jaxson stood on the corner of the cave and listened to his father talking. Jaxson looked around the corner and saw that no one was there. Hunter was talking to himself. "I know what he did was wrong but it's in the past now. You can be free now," Jaxson over heard his father saying.

"Don't put my family in this!" Hunter raised his voice. "No! No! No! Get out of head!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs. Hunter then turned to the corner where Jaxson was standing behind. "Who ever is over there he's coming for you," Hunter said simply. Jaxson took a few steps back and headed for the other side of the cave.

"You can't escape me." A dark voice said. "I'm already in your head. Your going to lose everything. Your father. Your mother. Your siblings. Your life."

"W-who are you?" Jaxson stuttered. "What do you want?"

"Do destroy everything you hold dear!" The voice roared.

Suddenly a burned wolf appeared in Jaxson's face causing him to yelp and run with fear. The voice followed him whispering terrifying things into his head.

"No!" Jaxson cried out. "No stop! Leave me alone!"

He bumped into something. Jaxson looked up. His dad was staring at him with a very worried look. Jaxson cried into his chest horrified with what he'd seen and heard.

"It's ok buddy..it's okay." Hunter comforted.

(End Flashback)

"Jaxson are you alright?" Aka tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jaxson said. "I was just remembering something."

KodiWolf A/N: Alrights this is it chapter number 9! so chapter 10 well be up like right now so be ready!


	10. Knowing the truth

Native Chapter 10: Knowing The Truth

"Leo and Jaxson did what?!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs.

Balto, Jenna, and Nava made it home just in time to see Sierra leaving the fishing trawler. Steele was watching the kids while she went to check if Balto made it back. When he told her the news she went ballistic.

"Sierra calm down I'm sure they're safe." Balto reassured.

"They fell down a waterfall grandpa!" Sierra raged. "They could be dead or dying!"

"Calm down my dear." Nava spoke up. "The spirits have told me that Jaxson and your son are safe."

"Who is this cook?!" Sierra growled.

Nava flinched a little bit. Balto chuckled halfheartedly. The old leader probably hadn't expect Sierra to say that.

"This is Nava." Balto sighed. "He's the one that was leader of the pack your mom was in. When the pack migrated, she became leader while he stayed behind."

Sierra still growled but soon stopped. Sierra sighed and calmed herself down, "I'm sorry It's just a mother thing," Sierra said softly. Nava smiled and nodded. "I understand sweetheart," Nava said softy. Sierra nodded then looked at her grandfather. "Grandpa can I talk you alone," Sierra said as she walked passed him.

Balto nodded as she walked passed him he followed her outside.

When they were a good distance Sierra turned around to face her grandfather. She looked like she really wanted to say something. When she opened her mouth she burst into tears. Balto went right up to her and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"It's alright Sierra your brother will protect Leo." Balto consoled her. "His heart may not be in the right place right now but he loves his family."

"I know but I'm just so worried." Sierra sobbed. "Leo hasn't been to the outside world before. He's barely a few months old."

"I know that." Balto said. "But we have to put our trust in Those two. That's all we can do for now. Is your father still in the hospital? I want to talk him."

Sierra nodded. "He's been a little under the weather though," Sierra said. Balto turned to looked at Sierra. "It'll be no problem I think I can handle home," Balto said with smile. Sierra nodded. "Thomas is with him. Just letting you know," Sierra called out to her grandfather. Balto looked at his granddaughter and nodded before walking on.

When he got to the hospital entrance he was surprised to see Aleu. She looked like she was pacing.

"Aleu?" Balto said.

She looked up and smiled running over to her father. She tackled him with a big hug.

"Alright I get it you missed me!" Balto chuckled.

"Did you find them?" She asked looking very hopeful.

"I found them but then I lost them again." Balto admitted. "We ran into some trouble and we got separated. Don't worry though Leo is safe with Jaxson."

"Ok." Aleu stared at the ground in disappointment. "Are you here to see Toklo?"

"Yes i want to talk to him about the problem we ran into." Balto said. "I'll give you the details when we get inside. You and Toklo need to hear this together."

Balto and Aleu both walked inside the pets hospital. It was crowded filled with people inside yelling about how all their dogs were sick. "It's been like this for a day papa," Aleu explained. Balto nodded. "What floor is Toklo and Thomas on?," Balto asked. Aleu looked at her father. "Top floor which is the third floor," Aleu answered. Balto nodded and headed for the stairs.

Thomas sits in a chair about to fall asleep with Toklo. "Hey Thomas," a voice said where Toklo was laying down at. Thomas opened his eyes and looked towards Toklo. Thomas then sat up quickly in shock. "What the hell?!" Thomas said looking Toklo. Toklo's body was cover in blood with his rib cage poking out of his body. Thomas felt uneasy as he saw Toklo. Thomas walked over to Toklo and went to touch Toklo's head. Toklo's dead body jumped up and bit Thomas's right hand, "Thomas!" Toklo shouted . Thomas opened his eyes looking at Toklo. Thomas then noticed his hand was bleeding.

"You were squirming in your sleep so I nipped you." Toklo said.

"You call this a nip?" Thomas gestured to his fresh wound. "This isn't just a nip! You bit me!"

"Sorry." Toklo put his ears down. "I guess I got carried away."

"Yeah just don't make a habit of-" Thomas began.

"Toklo I need to talk to you about something!" Balto burst into the room unexpectedly. "Do you know someone by the name of Terry?"

"What did you say?!" Toklo barked in shock. "How do you know about Terry? He's been dead for two years!"

"I'm not so sure." Balto looked away. "He seemed pretty alive when he tried to kill me, Jaxson, and Leo. We barely survived."

Toklo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your lying!" Toklo shot at Balto. Balto raised one eyebrows. "What do you mean I'm lying?" Balto asked. Toklo growled. "My brother's dead!" Toklo screamed Aleu gasped. Thomas Stepped out of the room to go wash his hand. "Get out of this room now!" Toklo shouted.

"What happened to you hand?" A vet asked walking up to Thomas. "Oh it's nothing," Thomas answered. The vet looked at the door that Toklo was in. "Did that wolf bite you?" The vet asked. Thomas looked up at the vet and shook his head. "No he didn't," Thomas answered. The vet shook her head. " I can tell you're lying," the vet said.

The vet then walked towards Toklo's room. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked. The vet then puts on some white gloves and had a needle in her hand. "I'm going to give him some medicine he might be sick since he bit you," the vet explained.

Balto the lowered his ears. "Toklo I'm trying to help our family please let me help," Balto insisted. Toklo growled again. "Get out!" Toklo shouted. The vet then walked in with Thomas behind her. "No he's fine please don't do this to him!" Thomas said trying to stop the vet from giving Toklo the medicine.

Unable to take it anymore Toklo jumped out of the bed bandages and all. He ran out of the hospital towards the beach.

'It can't be!' He thought. 'It just can't be!'

It'd happened so long ago. He'd been young and foolish. Not a day went by when he didn't think about Terry. About all the mistakes he made. He was an embarrassment to his family. He killed both of his brothers. Toklo knew this. There was no way Terry survived that fire.

When he got to the beach he stripped off the bandages. He felt good as new. All the wounds his son had rightfully given him were gone. The waves were gentle against his paws.

"This can't happen it just can't." He said to himself.

"Oh but it is brother." A cold voice spoke. "And when I'm done with your friends and family you're next. I want to see you suffer for what you did to me."

Toklo's head looked around for the origin of the voice, but couldn't see anything.

"Kill me but leave everyone else alone!" Toklo howled.

"Hehe see you soon..." The voice faded out.

"Dammit!" Toklo snarled.

"I told you, you would scare him away!" Thomas shouted. The vet walked out of the room. Thomas shook his head and sat down in the chair. Balto put his head down. "I just try and try and nothing seems to work," Balto said in a low voice. Aleu nuzzled her father.

"There's one that we could try," Thomas added. Balto and Aleu looked at Thomas. "And what's that?" Balto asked. Thomas took a breath and say forward. "My friend Zack talks to the dead,"

KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright so here is chapter ten I would like to thank AtticusParker17 for helping me with 10 chapters since we started this haha ya and I think before this month ends I will be putting out Xmas one shot so be ready for that and Well in the mean tme check out AtticusParker17's A fallen Angel chapter 20 the best chapter i read so far!


	11. Dark History

Native Chapter 11: Dark History

"Ok see you soon," Thomas said through the phone. Thomas then hanged the phone up. Balto and Aleu both looked up at Thomas who walked over to them. "So what can Zack do to help us?" Aleu asked. Thomas then sat down in a chair next to them. Thomas then sat forward and rubbed his forehead.

(Flash back)

"Zack wait up!" A young Thomas said as he tired to catch up with him. Zack looked back at his friend. "Come on slow poke!" Zack called back with a smile. "So where are we going?" Thomas asked. Zack smiled once more. "They say that this house on the hill is haunted," zack said as they both walked up the hill.

Thomas shook his head as they made their way up into the house. "Are you sure about this?" Thomas asked looking at his friend. Zack didn't look at Thomas he just looked up at the first top window and just froze there. "Zack?" Thomas asked. Zack didn't answer. "Zack!" Thomas said a little louder.

(End of flashback)

"Well he's a medium of sorts." Thomas explains. "He sees ghosts everywhere. You can usually find him in the cemetery helping spirits move on."

"Is that where we're going?" Balto asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Thomas replied.

Meanwhile at the cemetery a boy with long jet black hair, hazel eyes and tan skin sat alone in front of a gravestone. He wore black jeans and a black collar up jacket with a slouch beanie that had a skull on it.

"Ms. Daphne I've done everything I can for you to be at piece, why won't you move on?" The boy complained.

"We still haven't watered my plants." A ghostly white figure of an old lady gestured to the dried up flowers at the gravestone.

"But they're dead!" The boy said in exasperation. "Plus I've watered them ten times today! You're being unreasonable!"

"No I'm not!" She screamed. "I just want-"

RING! RING!

"Hang on I'm getting a call." The boy pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

"Zack!" The voice of Thomas screamed into the boy's ears causing him to pull the phone away.

"Do you want to kill my hearing?" Zack asked.

"Sorry it's just that this is an emergency." Thomas calmed down. "I need you to-"

"Let me guess talk to a ghost?" Zack interrupted.

"Well yeah so-" Thomas began.

"Say no more." Zack interrupted again. "Meet me at Morson's cemetery and we'll talk."

"Ok see you soon." Thomas said, hanging up the phone.

'I wonder what this could be about?' Zack thought. 'The last time he needed my help he and Atticus crashed my bike looking for the bush plane. I was so mad.'

"Are you going to water my flowers or not!" Ms. Daphne scolded. "I'm not leaving until you do this!"

"If you don't move on right now I'm going to get a poltergeist to move in next to you!" Zack threatened. "What's it going to be you old bag?!"

Ms. Daphne sighed in defeat. She looked up into the sky and was shrouded by a golden light. She slowly disappeared without a trace.

"Yeesh finally!" Zack huffed out.

"Thomas you okay?" Balto asked concerned. Thomas shook himself out of his thoughts, "yeah I'm fine let's just head to the old cemetery up on the hill," Thomas insisted. Balto and Aleu nodded as they stood up and walked over out of the vet hospital. "Zack!"

(Flash back)

"Zack come on man we need to used your bike my step dad's out there," Thomas explained. Zack turned and looked at Thomas and glared at him. "Just because I put my bike in your shed doesn't mean that you can use it whenever you want!" Zack said raising just a little.

"Besides the last we ever went on adventure it ended up badly," Zack explained Thomas sighed. "Fine I see how it is," Thomas said angrily as his walked out of the diner. Zack then slammed the dishes on the table and sat down in the booth.

"Thomas!"

(End of flash back)

"Thomas!" Balto shouted snapping Thomas out of his thoughts. Thomas was just about to walk off the edge of the hill till Balto shouted to him.

"What're you trying to do kill yourself?" Balto asked.

"No...what I mean is...let's go." Thomas replied.

They knew they were getting close because you could see the big iron gates at the distance. Aleu got closer to her father when she felt an overwhelming sense of despair. Zack actually hung out here? What a weird kid. The gates were open for the day so it was easy getting in.

At first Thomas thought it would be hard to find him. He couldn't be more wrong. He found his friend leaning against a tombstone sleeping like a baby. Drool and all.

"That's him?" Aleu asked, a little skeptical. "He looks a little creepy.

"Oh don't say that." Thomas chuckled a bit. "You'd look a little creepy too if you hung around dead people all day."

"I'll wake him." Balto volunteered.

Balto walked up to the boy, feeling a little nervous. He smelled like death which made a lot of sense considering. He gently tapped him. Zack simply groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up!" Thomas said suddenly, causing everyone including Zack to jump up. Balto looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? It's the only way to get his attention sometimes."

"Really? You just had to wake me up like I'm some kind of animal?" Zack asked sitting up, Thomas smiled it's good to see you," Thomas said holding his hand out to help Zack up. "You too," Zack replied as stood up from the toumb stone. "So... You said you needed some help?" Zack asked. Thomas turned and looked down at Balto and Aleu. "Yes. They do at least," Thomas said as he looked back up at Zack.

Zack looked down at Balto and Aleu and smiled. "Well I see the legendary Aniu gave you a gift huh? Just like me?" Zack asked. Thomas was surprised to hear this. "What she's the reason you can talk to the dead?" Thomas asked. Zack nodded with a smile. "I found out the day you and Atticus took my bike to go look for your step dad," Zack explained as he crossed his arms. Thomas chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah about that..." Before Thomas could explain he was cut off by Zack.

"Just leave it where it is. Just tell me what I need to help you wi..," Zack stopped himself as he stared at was behind Thomas, Balto and Aleu. The three of them then looked behind them seeing nothing. Thomas looked back at his friend. "What do you see?" Thomas asked. Zack swallowed hard before answering as he stared in the black burned off face of the wolf.

Zack then forced himself to look at Thomas. "We need to get out of here now," Zack said as he rushed passed Thomas. Thomas then looked down and Balto. "I guess we're in a world of trouble than switching body's and fighting bears," Thomas stated as he stared to follow Zack. Balto did the same and followed the human. Aleu took one step forward and heard as if someone tried to scream. "Papa wait for me," Aleu called out.

"Shit it's too late!" Zack shouted as the ground shook. "He's pulling us in!"

"Where?" Thomas asked frantically.

Zack didn't have time to answer as the ground crumbled beneath his feet. Thomas ran over to catch him before he fell along with the rubble. Balto and Aleu ran towards Thomas but were sucked into the ground.

"No!" Thomas cried out.

"Don't worry this isn't real Thomas!" Zack shouted. "We're being sucked into an allusion!"

Thomas gasped as the ground crumbled beneath him too causing him and Zack to fall into the abyss. It was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. Zack sat up and took out his phone. I illuminated the dark. Zack saw Thomas and company sprawled on the floor.

"You guys okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but what is this place?" Thomas asked.

"It's an allusion castes by a restless spirit." Zack replied. "Namely that burned dog I tried to get us away from. Never seen anything like it."

He took out a black journal from his back pocket and opened it. He flipped through it until he stopped on a page. It had a picture of a wolf on it along with some information. It was clear he had written this at some point.

"Okay so here's what I know about wolf spirits." Zack began. "Like human spirits if a wolf spirit can't move on because of a tragic event they haunt the one at fault. However, unlike human spirits, a restless wolf will kill..."

"Why hasn't it already?" Balto asked.

"It's trying to show us something so it can get closure." Zack deduced. "Otherwise it would've tried to kill us in the cemetery. We're in the wolf's world right now because there's something it still wants us to see."

"Hey how did you understand me?" Balto tilted his head. "Your gift is talking to ghosts not animals!"

"In this world the rules of the real world don't apply." Zack replied.

"Speaking of which, where are we." Thomas looked around.

Balto turned his head and saw drawings on a wall. His stomach dropped. These were the same one's he'd seen earlier back in the cave.

"He's showing us that day!" Balto realized.

"What day?" Thomas asked.

"Good question." A demonic voice answered.

Everyone then turned around seeing no one. "Who's there?" Thomas said. Zack smacked Thomas's shoulder. "Don't ask who it is! Never ask who it is!" Zack shouted. Before Thomas could say anything he was pulled into the darkness. "Thomas!" Balto said as Thomas was pulled away . Balto felt something scratch him on his side. "Papa your bleeding I'll be alright Aleu," Balto said as he looked up at Zack. "Where did Thomas go?" Balto asked Zack looked down at Balto. "Well it seems as if this wolf spirit wanted to show Thomas something but maybe If we stick together the wolf might not get us," Zack explained.

"Nice try!" The voice boomed through the cave.

SHLUCK!

"Dammit!" Zack coughed up blood and fell to the floor. A wolf fang was in his heart causing bolo to gush out onto the floor. "I'm hit."

"Zack no!" Balto called out, running to the boy. "Oh my god this can't be happening!"

"It's...not...real..." Zack coughed up more blood. "Don't let him trick you. None of this is real Balto."

Zack sank into the ground below. Aleu was very scared now. Balto could here her muttering. Suddenly an unknown force lifted her into the air.

"Papa!" Aleu cried out disappearing into the ceiling.

"Aleu!" Balto screamed. He was panicking now. "No I have to remember. None of this is real."

A blinding light flashed in the room consuming Balto. The poor wolf dog couldn't take it anymore. He passed out. When he came to he was on an island surrounded by blood red water.

"I hope the others are alright." Balto said. "I wonder what I'm supposed to see here?"

Off in the distance Balto could see two young wolves playing together. They all looked familiar to Balto.

"Gotcha Hunter!" The bigger one tackled the smaller one. "Come on Terry what're you waiting for? You scared I'm gonna win."

Balto looked towards who the young wolf was talking to. A little wolf sat away from his brothers with a timid look on his face.

"I don't wanna fight Toklo." Terry sniffed. "I hate fighting."

"Well too bad you little weakling!" Toklo said angrily. He ran over to Terry and bit his side causing Terry to whimper.

"How sad..." Balto sighed.

"Dammit that really hurt!" Zack pulled the fang out of his chest. "Where am I anyway?"

Zack looked around to find himself in a forest full of snow. He heard a commotion to left of him so he stood up and walked over.

'Ok whatever it is it has to do with why the spirit can't move on.' Zack thought. 'If I play my cards right I can find out what he wants to show me.'

Zack found a clearing. He gasped at what he saw. On the ground was a wolf bleeding onto the snow with another wolf standing over him. The bleeding wolf was whimpering while the towering wolf was growling in his face.

"If you ever challenge me again Terry I'll end you!" Toklo roared. "Do you understand?!"

Terry nodded timidly.

"Toklo what are you doing!" A voice came from the trees. "Why did you do this?!"

Another wolf had arrived. He was looking at the while scene with shock and disgust. He went over to Terry and helped him up.

"That little shit tried to tell me I needed to control my temper!" Toklo barked.

"I...I only said...not to let anger...get the best of you." Terry coughed. "This just proves it."

Toklo huffed and walked away without another word.

"I get it now." Zack muttered. "This is a sibling issue. I wonder what happened though. This can't be the incident that triggered this spirit's rage, but it's close."

Thomas woke up in a forest full of fire.

Thomas looked around seeing that a fire was spreading through the forest. Three young teenage wolves run through the forest to try to get away from fire. One wolf ran through a log but then got stuck. "Hunter, Toklo help me!" Terry cried out. Thomas wanted to help him but he was frozen. Hunter and Toklo looked at each other. "We need to help him," Hunter said. "Please help me," Terry cried out again. "There's nothing we can do," Toklo said.

Toklo was just about to walk away. "Don't worry Terry I'll hel..." Before Hunter could finish he was hit on his head with Toklo paw. "Sorry Hunter but I have to do this," Toklo said as he dragged him away. "Nooooo!" Terry screamed as he was burned alive. Thomas couldn't be what he saw he couldn't believe Toklo would such a thing.

"You'll pay for this brother! You and your entire family!" Terry roared in pain.

The scene faded leaving Thomas in the darkness. To his right he saw a faint light. Walking over to It he started to see a white forest form around him. It was much like the one that was burning a little while ago only the trees were untouched.

In the distance crouching behind a log he could see Zack looking at something.

"Zack is that you?" Thomas asked.

Zack jumped a little turning his head. When he saw Thomas he sighed with relief. He stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Hey are you alright?" Zack asked, seeing a the still haunted look on Thomas' face. "You look like you've seen a...never mind."

"Zack! Thomas!" A familiar voice called out.

Balto was running towards them with a happy look on his face. He tackled Thomas and Zack, licking their faces like no tomorrow.

"Ok ok! Stop!" Zack was covered in drool. "Ok geez! Alright now that we're all here-"

"Where's Aleu?" Balto looked around.

Aleu woke up in the charred forest.

'Did a fire happen here?' Aleu thought.

"So here we are... just Nome's greatest Hero's daughter," a domestic voice said behind Aleu. Aleu turned and saw terry with his half burned off face. "Are you Terry?" Aleu asked. Terry nodded. "Look there's my older brother Toklo," terry said look forward.

Aleu then looked forward and saw Toklo. "I'm sorry for I did please leave my family out of this!" Toklo cried out. Aleu then turned to look at terry. "He said he was sorry what more could you want from him!" Aleu shouted. Terry smiled. "If he was so sorry then I would assume that he would be sorry to Hunter as well," Terry explained. A tear fell from Aleu's face.

"Hunter? How is he?" Aleu asked. Terry only smiled as he faded away.

"Wait!" Aleu cried out to him but he was gone before could do anything else.

"Hello Aleu." A a calm voice said.

Aleu froze on the spot. That voice cut through her like ice. She turned around slowly hoping beyond hope that it was who she thought It was. She gasped, her eyes welled up with tears.

Hunter stood before her with a heavenly glow around him. He smiled at her as she ran to him, nuzzling his warm chest. She cried out so many tears of sadness and joy.

"It's good to see you my love." He said. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"What do you mean?" Aleu asked looking up.

"Terry summoned me here thinking I'd turn on you." He looked into her eyes. "But he was wrong. I've moved on. I never felt any hatred for what Toklo did to me. I knew he didn't mean it."

"Why did you never tell me you had another brother?" Aleu asked.

"It was too painful." Hunter admitted. "When Toklo knocked me out and stopped me from saving him I couldn't live with myself. It haunted me for years until..."

"Until what?" Aleu pressed.

"Until I met you." He smiled at her. "You're my one true love. When I met you all my guilt melted away. Then you had children and I couldn't be happier."

"Oh Hunter I love you much!" Aleu nuzzled him.

"I know." Hunter sighed. "But you can't stay here. I need to send you and your friends back to the real world.

"Ok..." Aleu was disappointed.

"Hey it's alright my love. I'm always watching you." Hunter licked her nose one more time. "Now go!"

Aleu felt herself being lifted up again only this time it was like she was flying.

"Goodbye love!" Hunter called to her as she floated away. "Don't worry about Jaxson! He's a good pup! The key to fixing all of this is a compassionate heart!"

Aleu woke up in the cemetery and looked around. Balto, Thomas, and Zack were slowly getting up too.

"We're back." Zack yawned.

"Yeah." Thomas got up. "I know what we have to do."

"And what is that?" Balto asked, confused.

"We have to confront him at the place he died." Zack answered for Thomas.

AtticusParker17 A/N: Ok that one was really long! (Insert joke here) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As a huge fan of Balto I feel like this story is vastly different than the other fanfics I've seen. Have I got a question for you reviewers out there! Who's your favorite character and why? Atticus out!

KodiWolf321 A/N:alright so this is how I fell about this chapter is maybe the best we ever wrote :D so I would like to thank you all for this far in the story and I want to thank my co writer for being a great writer and friend :)


	12. Faith

Chapter 12: Faith

Jaxson and Leo both followed Aka to a small den for them to sleep in. "Uncle Jaxson when can I see mommy?" Leo asked.

Jaxson looked down at Leo and licked the top of his head. "Soon buddy," Jaxson said with a smile. Leo sighed with ears down but understood.

Jaxson then looked up at Aka. "Thank you for everything you've done for us," Jaxson thanked Aka. Aka smiled as he nodded. "If you need anything else just let me know," Aka said just before he walked out of the small den.

Just as Aka walked out of den he suddenly felt sick.

"It's good to see you Aka." A demonic voice chuckled from behind. "I hear you've made some new friends. Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play with the trash?"

"Charface." Aka reclaimed his calm personality and turning around to face the burned wolf. "What brings you here? What is it you desire?"

"To see the world choke in burning fire while I watch." Charface answered. "Then everyone will know how it feels to lose your life, your family, and sanity."

"So you acknowledge that what your trying to do is crazy." Aka growled suddenly. "These are wolves lives your playing with! Mark my words I won't let a single wolf die by your hands ever again!"

"Wrong!" Charface snarled. "This pack used to be Toklo's! It will suffer my wrath too! Enjoy your peace while it lasts fool!"

Charface disappeared in smoke leaving Aka with a lot to think about.

Jaxson laid down with Leo next to him. He wondered if Leo would ever get his mother again since they fell from the waterfall. 'I bet they think we're dead,' Jaxson thought. 'But grandpa knows we're not but I sure hope Sierra thinks the same thing,' Jaxson thought once more.

(Flash back)

"Aleu maybe I should go back to the pack and take care of things for awhile," Hunter offered. Aleu looked at him and sighed. "Do what you want Hunter I'm done fighting about it," Aleu said as she laid down. Hunter walked over to her and nuzzled her. "Come on Aleu you know it's right thing to do," Hunter stated.

Aleu looked up at him and started to cry. "I just lost my second litter of your pups and now you just want to leave us here to go to the pack?" Aleu said with rushing tears. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Hunter said as he licked her muzzled.

"Mommy are you okay?" Jaxson asked as he walked in. Aleu hastily stopped crying. "Yes sweet heart," Aleu said as she walked over to him and started to lick the top of his head. Hunter then lowered his ears and walked out of the cave. Jaxson just stood watching his father just walk out.

(End of flash back)

"Leading a pack." Jaxson said to himself. "Can't be easy. Not by a longshot. I don't think I could be responsible for this many lives.

Jaxson jumped a little when he felt movement on his left side. He turned and realized it was just Leo rolling around in his sleep. Poor little guy.

'I dragged him into this.' Jaxson thought. 'But I'm sure as hell going to get him out of it. Then Toklo is mine! I don't care what my grandfather says! HE WILL DIE!'

"Uncle Jaxson?" Leo stirred. "What's wrong?"

Jaxson realized he had been breathing heavily. He relaxed himself with a deep breath then turned his head to face Leo.

"Nothing little buddy I'm fine." Jaxson fake smiled. "Now go back to sleep we've had a long day today."

Leo nodded and snuggled up to Jaxson again. It only took a minute for him to fall back to sleep. Jaxson put his left paw around the small pup and laid his head down. Sleep took him fairly easily.

(Dream)

"Jaxson let go of your anger." Hunter's voice echoed in Jaxson's head. "You've strayed from the appointed path."

"Dad? Where are you?" Jaxson asked as he stood into the dark abyss. "Never mind that just listen to me," Hunter said through the darkness. Jaxson continued to look around but still no sign of his father.

"Dad how the hell would I ever let go of my anger?" Jaxson snarled. "I know it's hurts now but I here with you always," Hunter explained. "Toklo is here for you now," Hunter added. Jaxson then started to feel tears down his muzzle. "But dad... He's a monster," Jaxson said breaking down.

"Will you not listen to your own father?!" Hunter's voice boomed in the darkness. "Don't you understand that hate isn't the answer?! Don't make this a means to an end! You will destroy yourself..."

"I don't care!" Jaxson called out in anguished tears. "He took you from me! Why does everyone expect me to just forget what he's done?!"

"I don't want you to forget son." Hunter said sadly. "Only to forgive. If you don't stop this your heart will become lost like Terry's."

"Who's Terry?" Jaxson asked.

"I fear that soon enough you will know." Hunter's voice started to fade. "I have to go now. Please do the right thing."

"Dad come back!" Jaxson cried out. No answer. "Dad!"

'No...' Jaxson thought. 'Not again...he's gone again. I don't care if I lose lose my heart. As long as I kill Toklo it'll be worth it. The world will be a better place.'

"Uncle Jaxson?" Jaxson heard a voice. "Are you awake?"

(End Dream)

"Alright so if we have to go where Terry died then where is it?" Thomas asked as they all walked down Main Street. Zack smiled as he looked at his friend. "They used to live on an island so we to find out which island they lived on from here," Zack explained."

Thomas nodded as he looked at Aleu and Balto. "Did ever tell you anything about an island near here he wanted you to see?" Thomas asked Aleu. Aleu shook her head.

"Sadly no," Aleu said with her ears down. "Damn," Thomas said with a snap from his fingers. "What do we do now?" Thomas asked. "I thinks it's best we get some sleep tonight and pick up from where we left in the morning, sound like a plain?" Balto asked. Everyone nodded and then their separate ways.

Zack walked a good distance, almost to the outskirts of Nome. There he was face to face with an old house that looked like it was ready to fall apart. He never told anyone where he lived and for good reason. Most thought he lived with his parents, but they weren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment.

Zack got his keys out so he could get in the house. Once inside he thought he heard movement. He looked around from the old worn out couch to the tattered armchair but saw nothing. He shook his head taking off his hoodie and shoes.

He walked to his bed and laid down. As he looked up at the ceiling he felt drowsiness start to set in.

"So this is the 'better life' you chose?" Zack heard a feminine voice and froze.

He turned his head to see a gray female wolf. She stood there with an angry look on her face.

"What's it to you Laura?!" He growled. Wait growled?

"Nothing at all." The wolf responded. "I just figured if you're going to reject me as a mate and your pack that you'd have something better than this."

"Trust me my life exceedingly better now that I'm not with you!" Zack growled again. "Getting Aniu to change me into a human was the best decision I ever made! I have real friends who care now, not just subordinates that have to do what I say!"

"What if I told you Charface himself was after out pack?" Laura said with a mocked tone. "You really think Aka can stop him?"

Zack's heart stopped. He knew Charface was terrorizing Toklo, but he had no idea that meant the clan too. This was getting bad...this was getting out of hand.

"Come back with me and save us!" Laura barked. "It's the only way!"

"No Laura!" Zack shouted. "That's not my job anymore! I can only help stop to him now and I will! I'm going to help Balto and his family fix this!"

"Fine do what you want!" Laura snapped. "But mark my words Taka, you will be alpha!"

"Stop pretending like you care about the pack!" Zack spat. "You just want to rule!

Laura said nothing as she left through a small hole in the house.

Thomas walked into his house tired as hell. "Thomas are you hungry?" Thomas's mother asked him. Thomas stood by the door and sighed. "No thanks mom i think I'm going to head to bed," Thomas called out. "Okay sweet heart," Thomas's mother called back. "When's dad getting home?" Thomas asked as he walked towards the stair case and and puts one foot on one step. "In about an hour sweet heart," his mother said back.

"Okay mom goodnight," Thomas said as he walked up the stairs. "Good night honey," Thomas's mother said. Thomas walked up the stairs and turned left and walked into his room. Thomas turned on his light and saw something very disturbing. There were blood red paw prints on Thomas's white sheets. Thomas then ran over to the sheets and grabbed them and threw them out the window.

"There that's better," Thomas said as he turned around and saw something in his window. It was written in blood. "Jaxson is not the only one with death as his fate," Thomas read out loud. Thomas then crossed his arms. "You play this game then fine we'll play this game at least we have faith in stopping this," Thomas said to himself.

"Are you sure we can do this dad?" Aleu asked her father. "Are you sure we can even stop a ghost?"

Balto turned to look at his daughter. He simply smiled at her and licked her cheek.

"Aleu we just have to have faith that everything will be alright." Balto replied. "Even if we fail. Even if we fall. I have faith that Jaxson, Thomas, Zack, and the others will carry on. We can beat this."

Aleu laughed.

"You never lose hope do you?" Aleu asked.

Balto shook his head. They were at the old fishing trawler now. Balto said his goodnight and went up the ramp to his familiar sleeping spot. He settled down while he looked up at that stars.

"Hope." He said to himself. "The strength to never give up."

Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it the next chapter of Native and so on I'm glad to say (Ha) not even half way done yet maybe by chapter 16 we might be half way done lol so yeah lets go! :D


	13. Brothers in arms

Native Chapter 13: Brothers In Arms

(Dream)

"Taka?" A voice said. "Are you awake?"

The white wolf opened his eyes to look at his little brother. He had incredible dark blue eyes with a goofy smile.

"Yes Aka I'm awake now." The white wolf yawned. "You wake up Zero too?"

"Yes unfortunately." A black wolf grumbled. "The little terror is always waking me up! By the way father says your Alpha coronation is in a week."

The Taka groaned in exasperation. He didn't want to be Alpha let alone get mated to that stuck up she wolf Laura.

"There's no way out of it man." Zero snickered.

"Wrong..." A demonic voice spoke up. "There's one..."

Taka turned his head to see a wolf with a burned up face. He had an evil grin on his face as he walked forward ever so slowly. Taka froze with fear as everything melted around him. Without warning the burned wolf lunged at Taka and tore at his throat.

(End Dream)

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Zack fell of his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Zack you alright?" Zack heard Thomas' voice outside the door.

"How did he figure out where I live?" Zack said aloud as he walked to the door.

"I didn't. But remember when we were kids and we ventured up here?" Thomas said through the door. Zack rubbed his head as he stood and walked over to the door and opened it. "So what you just figured I lived here?" Zack asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Never mind that we have more things to worry about," Thomas said handing Zack the sheets and a picture of the little message Terry left for Thomas. Zack eyes widened as Thomas handed him this stuff.

"No way..." Zack said in shock. "Does this mean he's always watching? He knows where we all live?"

"It seems like it." Thomas said in an uneasy tone. "Anyway do you know what it could mean besides the obvious?"

Zack looked at the writing: Jaxson is not the only one with death as his fate. It could mean a lot of things. That Jaxson's death will be the first of many. Or may that Death is still a danger. Does Terry plan in killing more than just Balto's family? Zack thought for a moment and his eyes widened. Laura had said that Charface was trying to take down the pack!

"He's going after my clan." Zack whispered to himself.

"What?" Thomas didn't think he heard right.

"He's going after Toklo's old clan!" Zack looked up at Thomas in fear.

"That makes sense but..." Thomas looked at Zack curiously. "I never told you Toklo had a clan. How do know?"

'Shit my secret's out!' Zack thought frantically. 'Gotta think of a reason I already know about the clan!'

Zack stood up from his bed and looked at Thomas in the eye. "The spirits from Toklo clan told me last night that he had," Zack explained.

Thomas crossed his arms and nodded. "Okay I guess that proves it," Thomas said. 'Good save,' Zack thought to himself. 'He's hiding something," Thomas thought to himself. "Alright so... What should we do now?" Thomas asked.

"Ok first off we have to ask Toklo where his brother died." Zack began. "Then we have to ask where his pack is. We'll have to go to those locations."

"Why go see the pack?" Thomas asked.

"Because if Terry's planning something he'll probably start with the pack." Zack replied. "We have to go warm them."

"That'll take to much time." Thomas shook his head. "We wouldn't be able to go to both of those places in a timely manner."

"We'll have to split up into groups then." Zack said. "One group has to go to the pack while the other goes to the island."

"Who'll go where?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not sure." Zack was uncertain. "Wait does Balto have more family?"

"Yeah he has four grandchildren," Thomas answered. "Why?"

"We have to go see them." Zack decided.

Thomas and Zack both ran out into the cold of the night. All the way to Balto's boat. "So I'm guessing that Toby Max and Sierra are all going to come with us?" Thomas asked. Zack looked at Thomas. "Yes but we need to split into groups," Zack replied. Thomas smiled as they both ran up to the boat.

"Balto get up!" Thomas shook the wolfdog awake. "Get the family together we have to find to stop Terry now!"

Balto nodded getting everyone together. Nava, Sierra, Steele, Max, Toby, Aleu, and Toklo were up. Toklo still looked a bit shaken but was ready to cooperate now.

"Ok guys here's the plan." Thomas began. "We have to go to where Terry died all those years ago so we can figure out a way to put him to rest. Then we'll have to face him at the location of Toklo's old pack to put him to rest for good. We need to split up into two teams to cover more ground. Zack?"

"Ok this is how it stands." Zack began. "Thomas, Toklo, Aleu, and Max will go to the island. Since Toklo knows exactly where it happened he needs show you guys where to go. Are you up the job Toklo?"

"Yes I am." Toklo said uncertainly. "I had my doubts before but I need to protect my family."

"Ok then." Zack nodded. "My team will consist of me, Steele, Toby, and Nava. We'll go to Toklo's old pack to protect them from Terry. Nava, I'm sure you know where the pack is right?"

"I'm surprised you asked Zack." Nava tilted his head. "You should know better than anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack looked away.

"Yes you do." Nava said simply. "We're not going to succeed if you keep secrets from us Taka."

"Zack..." Thomas turned to look at Zack. "What is he talking about? Why did he just call you Taka?"

Zack hesitated taking a step back. "It's nothings let's just get going alright?" Zack said taking a few steps away from the group. "Zack tell us why did he call you Taka?" Thomas asked again. Sweat began to drip from Zack's forehead. Zack then bit his lip. "Damn it I guess I better come clean," Zack said to himself.

"Because I'm the Alpha of Toklo's old pack." Zack finally said. "When he was still Alpha, I was next in line to be leader but I ran off. I didn't want what was planned for me. I wanted to live my own life. That's when Aniu came to me and offered to make me human. I agreed. After I became human I went to Nome to start a new life. That's when I met you Thomas."

Thomas crossed his arms. "So you've been keeping secrets all this time and never told me?!" Thomas said. Zack looked at his friend in the eye. "Look Thomas I'm sorry," Zack said stepping forward. "Don't man just don't it seems like you and Atticus have the same secrets in this life," Thomas said as he walked passed him to go outside.

"Would you honestly believed me if I told you?" Zack followed Thomas outside. "If that was the first thing I would've told you when we met would you have trusted me?"

"I don't know." Thomas stopped and looked down. "But that doesn't excuse what you did in the slightest. You lied to everyone!"

"I know that but right now we have bigger things going on!" Zack raised his voice. "We don't have time for this! We have to stop Terry at all costs!"

"I wish I'd never met you." Thomas said.

Zack dropped his gaze and looked away. That hurt more than Thomas would ever know. Zack went back inside, grabbed his team, and headed out. Before he walked past Thomas he said, "Just remember this. I picked life in Nome with you and Atticus over my own pack."

Thomas said nothing, but gathered his team too.

Thomas walked inside the boat and grabbed his team. "Balto you coming?" Thomas asked. Balto looked up at Thomas. "Yeah," Balto said as he stood up.

Thomas nodded and walked outside. Jenna stood outside waiting for Balto and everyone to come outside. "Jenna?" Balto asked. "Wherever your going I'm going with you," Jenna said as she walked up to him and nuzzled. "No Jenna I don't think it's safe for you to go with us," Balto explained. "I'm going with you and that's that." Jenna said as she walked out the door. "I guess we do what the lady says," Thomas added as they started on their way.

"So how do we get to your island Toklo?" Thomas asked. Surely you didn't swim to the mainland did you?"

"No I didn't." Toklo chuckled. "We crossed over when the sea froze during the winter. A lot like it is now. It's not to far away from here, so if we hurry we can catch up with Zack's team. I have to say it's surprising to see Taka after all these years. I thought he died when he left."

"Let's not talk about him." Thomas sighed. "So when we get there do you have a plan of action?"

"I'll try talking to him." Toklo responded. "If that doesn't work then we'll think of something else."

Jenna stayed up front away from the group although thoughts ran through Balto's mind. Why did she want to come and why is she so jumpy about that's about being by his side the only time she ever was like that... Balto shook it off as they walked along. "I hope we can get this done by morning," Thomas said as he walked beside Max. Thoughts and feelings still raced in Thomas's mind about Zack. "Just let it go," Thomas said to himself.

(Flashback)

"Zack?" Thomas asked. "Can I asked you something?"

Zack and Thomas were sitting on a bench watching it snow around them. Zack turned his head to look at his friend. He had look in his eyes that seemed like he'd been thinking about something.

"Yeah?" Zack responded.

"Why don't you go to school like everyone else?" Thomas asked.

"It seems lame." Zack admitted. "Plus they probably wouldn't let me go anyway."

"Why not?" Thomas was confused.

"Well um..." Zack didn't know what to say. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ok." Thomas waved the uneasy feeling he had away.

(End Flashback)

"Why am I remembering this now?" Thomas thought.

"Here it is." Toklo said finally.

Thomas looked up. There was a huge stretch of open ocean that was frozen over. It looked safe to walk on since it was the middle of and the surface was thicker. From the distance they could see an island not to far away. About a twenty minute walk on the ice.

"It's been this close all along?" Balto asked.

"I guess so, I never knew an island was even near here," Thomas said taking one step on the ice. "Looks safe enough," Thomas said putting both of his feet on the ice. Jenna took a deep breath and took one step on the ice. "Jenna are your alright?" Balto asked. Jenna looked at Balto and smiled. "Yes I'm fine," Jenna said with a smile. Balto nodded as he stepped on to the ice. "Alright I think we can start walking now," Thomas said as they all started walking on the ice.

The ice held very well considering more than one body was on it. It felt like walking on solid ground. The island got nearer and nearer. Toklo couldn't help feel a sense of dread as he set foot on the cold sand of the island. All the things he did here came back to his mind like a bad dream.

"Toklo are you alright?" Aleu asked.

"Yes I'm fine." He responded. "It's just unsettling to he here again."

"It's okay dad!" Max barked happily. "We're all here for you!

"Thanks son." Toklo smiled.

The forest ahead of them was looking very baron. The trees were black and burnt like they had been on fire just yesterday. No life could be heard in the forest. Just death.

"We had to leave this place after the fire killed all the animals." Toklo said. "It was lucky for us that we could still cross the frozen ice to escape."

"How did the fire start?" Max asked.

"It started with humans crossing over with a boat," Toklo explained as his voice started to crack. "They started to surround us with their guns and then they took a shot at an old truck that still had gasoline inside so it blew up," Toklo explained. "From then on there was the fire," Toklo said with his head down.

"I'm so sorry." Thomas said. "That must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was the day me and Hunter lost Terry." Toklo recalled. "He got himself into some trouble. We had to leave him behind. I thought I was making the right choice. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. They're both dead now."

"No it does matter." Balto interrupted. "You had a tough call to make. That was the best course of action."

"I didn't do it because it was for the best." Toklo admitted. "I did it because back then I was still an asshole. I made Terry fight it alone just to buy me and Hunter more time. I was coward."

"You've changed since then." Aleu nuzzled Toklo. "We all make mistakes. I think you've more than made up for it."

"Is that so?" The demonic voice of Terry growled in everyone's ears.

"Shit," Thomas said as he looked around. There was no one around. "Come on maybe if we stay together he might not hurt us," Max said. "That's we thought," Thomas added. The group stayed together as the winds got stronger. "I can't take this no more," Toklo said stepping out of the circle. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked.

Toklo turned and looked at the group. "Doing what I should done years ago," Toklo said as the sand from the beach turned into a sand storm. Toklo then disappeared as the sand covered the land. "Toklo we were suppose to do this together!" Thomas shouted as he step out of the circle. "Thomas no!" Balto said taking a step forward but the.

Was stopped by Jenna. Thomas looked around for for Toklo but couldn't find him. Thomas then looked to his right seeing a dark figure that was shaped like a wolf. "Toklo?" Thomas said. The figure just stood there.

Thomas tried to get closer but couldn't. The figure then jumped at Thomas. Thomas then fell backwards into the sand but sank into the sand.

"Oh no not again!" Balto shouted. "It's happening again! Terry's sucking us into another dimension."

"What?" Jenna and Max yelled in fear.

"Don't worry I won't kill you yet!" The voice echoed. "I just want a heart to heart with my dear old brother. Just sleep for now!"

Everyone got sucked under the sand with Thomas without another word. Balto tried to stay conscious but sleep took him. Toklo stood in the sandstorm fearless and with determination.

"Terry!" Toklo called out. "Why don't you face me? Let's drop this whole mess or do you want to settle this wolf to wolf?"

Thomas fell back onto a hard icy ground. Thomas grabbed his right arm from the Sharp pain from the impact. "Damn it," Thomas groaned. "You too huh?" Zack said. Thomas looked up seeing that they were both inside some kind of glacier. Thomas sat up and looked at Zack.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were half way to seeing your old pack?" Thomas asked standing up. Zack looked up at Thomas. "We were until Terry showed up," Zack replied. Thomas chuckled. "Great I'm stuck inside an ice cube with some half human half wolf," Thomas said as he puts on some red and black gloves that he had in his pocket. Zack stood quickly. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Zack said raising his voice. The whole outside of the glacier shook.

Thomas just took a deep breath before answering. "Man you got a big mouth to make this place shake. You got a big muzzle too?" Thomas said with a laugh. "Take that back!" Zack shouted. The glacier shook once more. "Dude just shut up!" Thomas said as he sat down away from Zack. Zack just shook his head and sat on the other side of their little ice prison cell. "Where are the others?" Zack asked. Thomas chuckled "You tell me?" Thomas replied. Zack shakes his head before his puts his beanie on. "Forget it,"

They sat there in silence for almost an hour. Thomas looked Zack to see that he was lost in thought. He could almost see the wolffish characteristics on his face.

"So." Thomas began. "Why did you reject being an Alpha?"

Zack sighed putting his head down. It was a while before he said anything but after a while he did.

"I was a coward." Zack admitted. "I was terrified at the thought of leading hundreds of lives. I was young and foolish then too so that didn't help. To top it all off I was expected to..."

"What?" Thomas pressed.

Zack looked Thomas in the eye for a long moment before looking away again. His eyes had shown Thomas a great sense of loss.

"I had to to mate with a chosen female." He said finally. "I had to become a mate to someone in hardly knew and breed with them. I didn't want that. I was scared of those things, so very scared."

Thomas sat there for a moment trying to imagine what that would be like. Engaged to someone you didn't care for. It sounded so horrible.

"So in the end." Zack continued. "The day before my Alpha ceremony I ran away."

"Sounds sad man I'm sorry," Thomas said standing up. Zack looked up at Thomas as he gave out his hand to help him up. "It's okay," Zack said as he stood up. There was another moment of silence as they just stood there "So like how old your in like human and wolf years? And can you eat chocolate?" Thomas asked. Zack smiled.

"I was two when Aniu changed me into a human so I became a fourteen year old." Zack explained. "As for chocolate, I can eat it but it'll give me a stomachache. I kept my undying wolffish loyalty to my friends though."

Thomas smiled at these answers. The glacier started to melt. When it was gone they looked around. They were in a familiar white forest with no wind to be heard.

"We're still in the other world so watch out." Zack warned.

Thomas nodded. In the distance they could hear a faint whining sound. Thomas stepped forward with Zack following close behind. When they turned the corner they relaxed. It was just Max whining to himself.

Toklo looked around seen nothing as the sand storms around him. "you want to play this game well fine we will play this game!" Terry shouted in a domestic voice. As he jumped out on to Toklo making him fall over. Terry started to bite on Toklo's neck.

Toklo pushed Terry off making him land on his back, Toklo then stood up and jumped onto Terry and started biting his ear and pulling on it. Terry been whimpered in pain as Toklo pulled harder on his ear. "stop! Stop!" Terry cried out. Toklo then stopped pulling on his ear and just looked at him.

KodiWolf A/N: Alright guys here it is chapter 13 I hope enjoy this so yeah here you go lol


	14. The Blank Space

Chapter 14: The Blank Space

"Please stop don't hurt me!" Terry cried out in pain.

Toklo let go and looked his brother. The once burned up wolf now looked the way he did before he died. His fur was nice and clean without any patches. His face was untouched with very beautiful eyes. Eyes that showed fear for the wolf gazing at him.

"What kind of trick is this?" Toklo growled. This image cruel. It pierced his heart like a knife seeing his timid brother again. "Why do you continue to torture me with that look?"

"Please don't hurt me big brother." Terry started to tear up. "I'm scared! You're always hurting me! Is it so wrong that I did what I could to make sure you couldn't do it again?"

Toklo hesitated. This had to be a trick! It just had to! There was no way that after all this, Terry was just afraid!

Questions raced Toklo's head as he just stared in his brothers eyes. "I know you hurt and I should have done something for you but I didn't," Toklo said softly as tears started to form from his eyes, "I should have been a better brother to you and Hunter but now I have to put you down rest so you can be free!" Toklo shouted. "What?" Terry said as Toklo forced himself onto Terry and started to rip him apart. Terry sinked into the ground and started to head to a familiar place.

"No," Toklo said to himself. "He's heading for Jaxson," Toklo said as everything went back to normal. Thomas, Zack and Max looked around seeing that everything was getting back to the way it was. "Is it over?" Thomas asked.

"No he's going after Jaxson!" Toklo shouted. "We have to go find him!"

"Are we the only ones back?" Thomas asked.

The four looked around trying to figure out where they were. They were in a forest that looked very familiar.

"This is the forest where I live..." Zack said. "This is bad."

"Why is it bad?" Thomas looked at Zack.

"No one will believe us if we told them." Zack replied. They follow a strict code as to who they do or don't listen to. We won't be able to warn them in time unless..."

Zack looked away. Thomas took a step forward and look at Zack. "What's going on Zack?" Thomas asked Zack looked at his friend and sighed before he answered his question.

"The only way they'll listen is if someone from their pack told them." He went on. "I'm from their pack. But they wouldn't recognize me and probably turn me away. I'll have to be a wolf again.

"You can do that?" Thomas asked. Zack nodded. "Why haven't you done it before?"

"Because when I made my deal with Aniu she said that if I wanted to be wolf again I simply had to howl to reverse the gift." Zack explained. "However, there's a catch. She'd never be able to make me human again."

Thomas stood there in shock unsure of what to say. If Zack did this, they could save more lives than one. But was the cost worth it?

"No." Thomas said. "You can't do this. Your my friend!"

"I'll still be your friend Thomas." Zack smiled. "I just won't be able to do human stuff anymore. I hate chocolate anyway."

"This isn't funny!" Thomas huffed out. "It's bad enough Atticus left, now I have to lose you too? Why can't Toklo do it? He's a member of the pack too!"

Zack took a step back from Thomas. "There's no time for this right now we have to do what we have to do in order to save Jaxson, Toklo isn't a pack member anymore. I never actually renounced the pack so I'm still in it," Zack explained Thomas took a step forward towards Zack. "I'm not going to let you do this," Thomas as he puts his hand on Zack left shoulder. Zack the swallowed hard as he looked into his friends eyes.

Zack hugged his friend.

"Forgive me." Zack said before quickly hitting Thomas on the back of the head. He collapsed but Zack caught him, lowering him to the ground. Max growled.

"Don't worry Max he'll only he out for about five minutes." Zack said. "When he wakes up tell him it was for the best.

Max nodded walking up to Thomas' sleeping form. Zack took off his beanie and laid it down on his friend's chest. After a moment of thinking He took a deep breath.

He raised his head to the sky letting out a deep mournful howl that echoed across the forest. Toklo had never heard a howl more beautiful in his life. It was the sound of a wolf that wanted to help its friends. A wolf that would give up anything to save the friends he cared for.

Zack's body glowed and shifted as he continued to empty his lungs. When it was all over a white wolf stood up shaking off the clothes that once fit perfectly. The wolf looked at itself for a moment before turning to face Toklo.

"Ok I'm going to go warn the pack." The wolf said. "Follow my scent when Thomas wakes up!"

"Ok." Toklo nodded. "Good luck Taka."

Taka laughed before dashing to the east.

Thomas opened his eyes slowly seeing Max next to him. "Where's Zack?" Thomas asked as he sat up. "He went to warn the pack," Max answered. Thomas snapped and looked it Max. "He didn't did he?" Thomas asked. Max nodded. Thomas then started to shake as tears started to form. "Great now I've lost him then," Thomas said standing up and walking away. "Where are you going?" Toklo asked. Thomas stopped and looked at Toklo "home," Thomas simply said then he continued to walks away.

"Your just going to run away?" Toklo barked suddenly. "Run away like me and did? We're in this situation now because I ran from my brother who needed me! Your going to leave your friend now? He needs your help Thomas! Look around! It's just us three!

Thomas stopped. He turned to look at Max and Toklo who were both looking sad. What could he do even if he followed Zack? Or was it Taka now?

"Thomas..." Toklo sighed. "Terry still has our friends and family! Are you going to abandon them to that monster?"

Thomas sighed as he looked down at the ground. "I don't know," Thomas said as he turned around and at Toklo and Max. "I just need to clear my head," Thomas simply said then he walked away towards town. "Dad?" Max said as he walked up to Toklo. "Come on let's just go," Toklo said as he walked towards Zack's scent.

"So what do we call him now dad?" Max said. "Zack I mean. Is he still Zack or Taka?"

"I'd say both." Toklo answered. "But I know him as Taka in his wolf form."

Max nodded. He couldn't believe all that was happening. Most of this was over his head but Jaxson as in danger so it was important. Not to mention it was just him and Toklo now.

"Dad, where do you think everyone is?" He asked anothe question. "I mean do you think they're alright?"

"I'm not sure son." Toklo replied. "Let's just hope Terry listened to what I said and is only trying to lure me and Jaxson out."

Jaxson nudged Leo awake.

"Leo it's time to get up," Jaxson said with a smile. Leo looked up at his uncle. Jaxson looked at Leo and saw Toklo face. Jaxson the growled at Leo. "Uncle Jaxson?" Leo asked getting a little frighten. Jaxson shook his head and just saw Leo's normal face. "Nothing let's just go see what everyone's doing," Jaxson suggested. Leo smiled as he stood up and walked out of the small den Jaxson stayed behind and started to wonder what was that he saw.

'Am I being haunted by him now?' He thought. 'Have I gone crazy?'

There was a commotion going on in the audience chamber. Jaxson walked into the hall with Leo in tow. Several wolves were bowing in respect to someone. But who? Jaxson pushed past the other wolves so he could get a look. Leo climbed Jaxson's tail to his back so he could see too. What Jaxson saw shocked him.

A white wolf was sitting in the middle of the hall. He wasn't alone however. Aka was nuzzling him with tears running down his muzzle. Zero stood to the side with a big grin on his face. When Aka calmed down he looked at the white wolf.

"Taka is it really you?" He asked. The white wolf nodded. "Where have you been?"

"There's no time for that brother." Taka shook his head. "We have an urgent matter to discuss."

"There's been trouble," Taka said as he walked forward towards Jaxson. Jaxson took a step back as Taka came towards him. "Toklo," Jaxson said out loud. "Take him down," a voice said in Jaxson's head. Jaxson started to growl with eyes going red.

"He left for Jaxson," a voice said in Thomas' head. Thomas jumped through his window into his bedroom. "Zack never wanted to your friend but I can be your friend," the voice continued. Thomas laid on his bed holding his stomach feeling very sick.

(Flashback)

"Zack what's wrong?" Thomas saw Zack sitting on the curb with his head down.

Zack didn't say anything. He just sat there with a lost look on his face. Thomas sat next to him causing him to flinch. He must not have realized anyone was near him.

"Thomas." Zack looked up. "Have you ever had a secret? A secret you couldn't tell anyone about? One that if told it could ruin everything you've worked towards?"

"No Zack I haven't." Thomas shook his head. "Here's my question. Where's your family?"

Zack didn't say anything. He only took a deep breath and smiled. He pointed to Thomas.

"You and Atticus are all I've got." He said. "But that's good enough for me."

Thomas felt his chest warm up with pride. He was glad he could be someone's family in that way. Someone who always had this person's back. A true friend.

(End Flashback)

"Stop it!" Thomas screamed as he jump out of his bed and started to hold head as a massive headache occurred. Thomas looked up at his bed room mirror and just looked at himself. "Take your revenge on him," the voice screamed in Thomas's head. "Leave me alone" Thomas cried out again

"Do it dammit!" The voice shrieked. "Jaxson will help you! He's already snuffing out that little shit's life out as we speak."

"Jaxson would never do that!" Thomas roared. "Try something else instead of lying!"

Was he lying? Could Jaxson really be capable of doing such a thing? Suddenly images flooded his head. Taka and Jaxson were in a battle stance circling each other. Jaxson lunged at Taka in an attempt to grab his neck. He succeed and snapped it.

"No!" Thomas cried out. "That isn't real! That could never happen!"

"Oh but it will." The voice cackled. "And you're going to make it happen! Don't you want revenge? He lied to you, He betrayed you, but worst of all HE LEFT YOU! It's inexcusable!"

"Fuck you! He's like a brother me and I will aways be by his side! Aways!" Thomas scream as he punched the mirror . "Thomas?" A familiar voice said behind him. Thomas turned to find Balto, Jenna, and Aleu. "Thomas your hands bleeding," Balto said looking at hand. "Right now I don't care about that," Thomas said as he gave them all big hug

"Where are Steele, Toby, and Nava?" Thomas asked as he pulled away.

"I don't know." Balto admitted. "One moment we were being swallowed up by darkness, the next we're here with you. Terry probably still has them. Where's Zack, Max, and Toklo?"

Remembering Zack again sent a wave of pain through Thomas' chest. He had to find him again. Thomas took the skull beanie he had in his pocket out.

"No way." Balto faltered. "He's not dead is he?"

"No he's not dead." Thomas sighed, the beanie still in his hand. "He turned into a wolf again to go help the pack. He gave up his humanity forever."

Balto couldn't believe it. So many of his friend's lives have been changed because of Terry. It made him furious to think about. Thomas saw the snarl forming on Balto, so he petted him on the head.

"We don't have time for anger." Thomas chuckled as Balto calmed down. "Can you get Zack's scent off his beanie? We need to find the pack and help them."


	15. Numb

Chapter 15: Numb

Thomas grabbed all his stuff and puts in his backpack. "Alright let's get going," Thomas said. Balto nodded as he sniffed the beanie and found Zack's scent. "I got him," Balto said as he, Jenna and Aleu went down the stairs. Thomas looked at the broken mirror before leaving. "I will aways be by his side," Thomas remembered the words he said to free his friends. "That's the key," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack and went down stairs.

"Ok all we need to do is go to Taka's pack, save them from Terry, and find the rest of our friends." Thomas listed. "Man, what has my life become?"

"A hell of a lot cooler I'd say." Balto chuckled. "Ok Taka is is in the eastern part of the forest. Do we have a faster way of getting there besides walking?"

Thomas thought for a moment before going to his parents garage. After looking around for a moment he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old sled and placed it in front of his friends.

"How about this?" Thomas smiled.

"Perfect." Balto said.

"Alright so it's just the three of us," Thomas said as he sets up the sled. Balto. Jenna and Aleu all got in a straight line. "You all ready?" Thomas asked. Balto looked back at Thomas. Balto smiled as he looked forward and started to run to where Jaxson was at.

The speed at which the wolfdog was going was record breaking. He didn't become king of the sled dogs for nothing that's for sure. Plus he had a goal in mind which was to get to his friends in the fastest way possible. Jenna and Aleu kept up with him pretty well, probably because they wanted to save their family too. Thomas knew he had to save his friends at all costs.

It was the fastest sled ride he'd ever been on. If he let go for just a second he was going to be left behind. As they entered the forest they used the sled paths set up throughout the forest. Sure it was a bit slower but it was better than running into trees.

The air was light as they went along. They took a left turn along the edge. "Are we getting close?!" Thomas shouted up front. Balto looked around his surroundings. "I think so!" Balto shouted back. Thomas nodded as they took another left turn into the forest.

Taka's scent was getting stronger in Balto's nose. Now they just had to get there safe. Balto saw something in the corner of his eye before getting slammed into a tree. Since Jenna and Aleu were tied together with him they fell forward, scraping against the snow. Thomas lost balance, rolling off the sled. He smacked his head on a rock.

"More trespassers?" A black wolf pinned Balto. "I will not stand for this! Your coming with us! Leave the sled, the human boy comes too!"

Thomas stood up looking at the wolf that pinned down Balto. "Let him go," Thomas said weakly. Zero looked towards the human. "You better shut your mouth Human," Zero said. Aka looked at his brother. "Leave it alone Zero." Aka said. Balto looked at Thomas who could barely stand. "It's okay Thomas," Balto said. Thomas could stand no longer he just fell over.

Zero walked over to the knocked out boy. He snarled before grasping his shirt and dragging him away. Balto could barely stand, being slammed into the tree definitely didn't tickle. That black wolf was taking Thomas away.

"Don't hurt him..." Balto coughed. "We're just trying to find our friends. We were following one of their scents."

"Relax." Aka said. "We won't hurt your friend. We've been on high alert ever since we got news of Charface's return. Who were you tracking?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure anymore." Balto said. "I knew him as one name but now it's another. Tell me where our friend Taka is."

Aka's eyes widened.

"How do you know him?" Aka asked. Balto watched Zero take Thomas away. Balto looked back at Aka. "He's Thomas' friend he went by the name of Zack," Balto explained. Jenna and Aleu both weakly got up and walked over to Balto.

"Dad are you okay?" Aleu asked. Balto nodded.

"Ok your coming with us." Aka ordered. "You're going to have to. We all need to meet over this. There are too many sides to the story and we're getting nowhere."

Balto and the others nodded. They followed Aka through the forest with there heads down. They didn't realize how tiring it was going to be to go full sprint to get there. Not to mention their sudden stop.

Aka stopped them in front of a giant grove with leaves in front of it. He stood aside and nodded for them to go in. Like Jaxson, they looked on with wonder at the wolf colony before them.

"It's huge!" Aleu said aloud. "How has such a small pack grow so much over time?"

"Simple." Aka chimed in. "We take in any lone wolves that have lost their packs to humans, other wolves, or nature. We provide a refuge to those who need it. Come on this way."

Aka led them to a giant den which was obviously for the Alpha. Aka walked in first with Balto and the others in tow.

"Alpha Taka I've brought friends of yours." Aka said formally.

"Aka please!" Taka walked up to Aka shaking his head. "I'm not going to be Alpha. That's your rightful place not mine. When this is over I'm leaving for Nome."

"I know but until then your Alpha big brother!" Aka laughed like a kid.

"Don't tell Laura that." Taka looked away towards Balto. "Guys! Is that you? I thought Terry got you?!"

Balto looked at Taka. "Thomas freed us," Balto simply said. Taka lowered his ears. "He did he knows the key to stop this?" Taka asked. Balto nodded. "I think he does because he got us out. But he's hurt," Taka was shocked to hear this. Taka turned to looked at Aka and Zero "Where did you take the human boy?" Taka asked.

"The west wing but-" Aka didn't finish.

Taka was already dashing down to the end of the west wing. He picked up Thomas' scent making him go faster. He turned the corner to see some wolves with herbs trying to heal his wounds. When Taka came in they bowed.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He hit his head pretty hard when the patrol team stopped them." A grey female wolf said. "There doesn't seem to be any brain trauma but we can't stop the bleeding."

Taka pushed passed her. He looked at Thomas who's eyes were closed. He appeared to be clutching something. When Taka looked closer a tear came out of his eye.

'My beanie.' He thought. 'I won't let him die like this.'

He turned to Thomas' head and hesitated for a moment before licking the wound.

"Alpha don't!" The female scolded. "He could be sick with disease!"

Taka wasn't listening. They didn't have anything that could seal the wound so he did the next best thing. He was going to clean it to stop the flow. He fought through the bitter taste of iron on his tongue knowing that in the end all that mattered was saving his friend.

It wasn't working though. It wasn't enough. Taka started to breath heavy as nothing he was doing worked.

"Thomas stay with me." He said between licks, getting desperate. "I know I'm not a very good friend but you have to live! I may not be human anymore but you are! Be human for the both of us and live! Come on man I need you! Don't die on me now when you're needed most! It's always been you! Only you have the power to fix this! I felt it when I first met you! Your spirit is so strong it can mend the hearts of those we thought lost! Toklo can't fix this alone Thomas! Dammit please stay with me! I promise I'll never leave again just come back to me dammit come BACK!"

Thomas opened his eyes and found himself in an opened Field. Thomas stood up and looked around. The field was a corn field with the sky light pink. Thomas looked towards his left and saw a little wolf pup whimpering. "It's okay little guy," Thomas said as he walked over to the little pup.

The looked up at Thomas with tears in his eyes. "Who are you?" The little pup asked. Thomas smiled. "My names Thomas. What's yours?" Thomas asked. The pup then moved closer to Thomas. "My names Terry," Terry answered. Thomas took a step back. He could believe that this was Terry.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Thomas asked. Terry looked down from from Thomas. "My brother Toklo left me here," Terry said in a sad tone. "He left me in that fire," Terry added. Thomas looked down on the ground before he went up slowly to pat him on the head. "I'm sorry to hear by maybe he had a good reason and i know he must be very sorry," Thomas explained with a smile. Terry looked up at Thomas.

"You think he is?" Terry asked. "I don't think so I know so," Thomas said simply. Terry then started to smile and lighten up. Everything started to fade away quickly. Thomas was then forced away from Terry. "Thomas don't leave me!" Terry cried as he was pulled away as well.

Everything was dark till Thomas opened his eyes and started to see Taka in front of him.

His eyes were closed as strangled sobs came from him. His muzzle was drenched with tears.

"I'll stay with you forever." Taka muttered. "If you would just come back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Thomas said as he got up and hugged the white wolf. "Especially not after a promise like that."

Taka didn't say anything he just cried in joy. The wolves in the room left to give the two their moment.

"I'm so glad your ok." Taka dried his tears.

"It's good to see you again Zack." Thomas said. "Friends gotta stick together no matter what!"

The moment was interrupted when Zero burst through the room. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He probably did.

"Taka he's escaped!" Zero barked. "Jaxson escaped and he has Leo!"

"What?!" Thomas and Taka shouted.

When Jaxson tried to attack Taka earlier today he was sent to the prisoner chamber. How he got away was beyond him.

"Jaxson put Leo down now!" Balto snarled, looking at a very red eyed Jaxson. "He's just a pup!"

"No!" Jaxson roared before dashing out of the Alpha den with the speed of a Lion. No one had a chance to even get in his way. By the time Balto was out of the den Jaxson had already left the grove and was out of sight.

"Dammit!" Balto roared. "If he lays a paw on that pup I'll rip his throat out!"

"We need to think of something," Balto said. Jenna, Aleu,Toklo and Max just walked into the room that Thomas, Balto and Zack were in. "Papa I don't think Jaxson would do such a thing," Aleu said trying to clam down her father, Balto huffed and looked away from Aleu. "I saw something when I was out," Thomas said out loud everything then looked at Thomas.

"What did you see?" Max looked at Thomas curiously.

"I was in a meadow in spring." Thomas explained. "I must have been having a near death experience because Terry was there. Only this time he was a small pup. He told me Toklo left him to die. When Zack revived me I was taken back to the world of the living. Terry didn't seem too happy."

They all thought for a moment. Jenna sat there thinking really hard about what she was told. Her eyes widened as she thought of something.

"That must be it!" Jenna said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"He's a child!" She explained. "Everything he's done so far makes sense! He's acting like a scared child! What do scared children do? They lash out! He's acting out so we'll fear him and he won't have to be afraid of us anymore!"

"How is that possible?" Toklo said. "He died when he was a year and a half old."

"That actually doesn't matter." Taka spoke up. "I've learned that whatever the deceased's personality was directly reflects what they'll look like. He probably was scared of you his whole life so he never had a chance to grow or mature."

"Possession," a voice whispered into Thomas ear. "Ah," Thomas cried in pain. Taka stood up from where he was still and looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at Taka. "Someone whispered into my ear possession I'm starting to think maybe Jaxson possessed," Thomas said.

"That's just great." Toklo said bitterly. "My son wants to kill me already. Being possessed by another wolf that wants to kill me just made it a whole lot worse."

KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright so were like in the half way mid season finale lol I know I said that chapter 16 would be the half point but like now Chapter 15 is the half way point and now, well sad to say me and my friend AtticusParker17 are going to take a little break on this to figure out where to go from here and see what an ending we can make so haha yeah lol

AtticusParker17 A/N: Hello everyone I hope you liked the chapter. This one was a bit of an emotional one for me since we all know the pain of losing a friend. Luckily though Taka didn't have to deal with that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Atticus out!


	16. The Fighting Plan

Chapter 16: The Fighting plan

Alright guys so now me and my partner in crime AtticusParker17 have decided to split Native in half so what you have been reading is part 1 lol so now theres only three chapter in part 1 so yeah lol enjoy the rest of Part 1!

Thomas looked at Taka then looked at Balto. "We need a plan," Thomas said. Balto snarled. "What plan? Jaxson has taken this too far!" Balto said getting angry. Jenna nuzzled him. "Balto its not his fault this time," Jenna added. Balto looked away from her. "I can't believe your on his side on this," Balto said as he walked out. Thomas shook his head, "Anyways with or without Balto we need to do something," Thomas said as he stood up. Jenna watched her mate leave the room that they were in.

Jenna turned and looked and looked at the group. "I'm going to see if I can calm him down," Jenna said. Thomas and Taka nodded as Jenna then walked out of the room. Thomas then looked at Taka. "When do you think this will end?" Thomas asked Taka looked up at his friend. "I don't know But I hope soon," Taka repiled Thomas then nodded. "No!" Jenna screamed from the other room. "SHIT!" Taka and Thomas said as they both jumped up from their spots and raced out the room with Toklo, Aleu and Max right behind them.

"What the hell?!" Thomas said running up to the secne. Balto was holdng Jenna up againset the wall. "Grandpa?" Max said. Balto turned to look at Max. Balto's eyes were blood red and he had a scar acrossed his right eye. "Stay Back Max," Toklo said as he tried to blocked his son away from the monster. "Papa stop!" Aleu screamed. Thomas looked down seeing terry as a pup. "Terry?" Thomas said. everyone turned and looked at Thomas who was looking at the ground looking at nothing. "Thomas what are you looking at?" Taka asked. Thomas didn't answer he just looked at the small pup who just stared at the scene.

Terry looked up at Thomas with sad eyes. "Ah" Thomas said as he held his forehead. (Flashback) "Toklo stop!" Terry said as Toklo cornered him. "What you don't like it when I play like this?" Toklo asked. Terry nodded. "And don't like when you bite me either." Terry nodded. Toklo snarled. "Your just a big baby!" Toklo said in anger. Toklo then went forward and bit Terry's leg. Terry cried in pain.

(End of Flashback)

Thomas snapped out of the flashback and just looked at the small pup. "Put him in his place," Terry simply said then faded away. Thomas looked up at Balto attacking Jenna. Thomas then turned and looked at Toklo. "Toklo you have to do this!" Thomas shouted. Toklo turned and looked at Thomas. "What?" Toklo said. "You have to be the brother you never were. You have to put him in his place!" Thomas said. Toklo nodded as he step forward. "Terry!" Toklo said out loud.

Balto looked at Toklo with his Blood red eyes. "You never ever do this to girls ever! Now let her go," Toklo said with serious tone. Balto eyes then went back to normal as he fell ground like the life was taking away from him.

"Balto are you okay?" Jenna asked as she nuzzled her husband. "Whatever's going on we can get through this. Why did Terry possess him?"

"It must have happened because he was angry." Taka answered. "He's feeding off our negative emotions. If we lose our temper or do things out of anger it must be a gateway into our minds.

Everyone stood there for a moment. Never getting angry or losing your cool? That was going to be difficult.

"No doubt, Terry will probably use our worst fears and darkest dreams to make us think negatively." Toklo said. "That's not good, especially since he has Toby and Steele. They both haven't had easy lives. It'll be very hard for them to resist with them still trapped."

Thomas was scared. He didn't know what he was going to do. He still felt a little angry with Taka and Atticus for the things they'd done and put him through. But that was normal wasn't it? Normal to feel out of the loop and out of place?

As Balto got up slowly he still felt his blood boiling. He knew it wasn't Jaxson's fault but if he hadn't run off in the first place none of this would have happened. It was enough to make him want to kill someone.

'But I almost did that.' He thought. 'I almost killed Jenna.'

Balto looked up at the others as they just looked at him. Thomas took one step to touch him but Balto back away. "No just... Let me cool down," Balto said. Thomas understood and backed away. Jenna looked at Balto and nuzzled him. Balto still couldn't believe it he almost killed her. He wanted to walk away from everyone but what good would that do? They need a fighting plan in order to end this once and for all.

"Ok there's nothing for it." Taka said suddenly. "We have to split up again. One group has to stay here to watch the pack while the other must find Jaxson. As much as I hate to say it we need leaders of these groups and they must have their head on straight. Toklo will be leader of Team A which will go find Jaxson. Toklo pick who you'll take with you.

Toklo nodded as he looked around the room. After a moment of silence he took a deep breath.

"Thomas, Taka, Max, and Aka." He said finally.

"Ok then." Taka said. "The leader of team B will be Aleu with, Balto, Jenna, and Zero. You guys will watch for the threat of Terry."

The teams got in their selected groups. Balto knew why he hadn't been chosen for leader. He didn't actually show he had leader material at the moment. He was still disappointed though, considering he was lead dog.

"I chose Toklo for leader beacause me and Thomas aren't exactly leaders." Taka said. "Hell I even passed up being an Alpha."

"You're telling me I could have so many broken bones and I don't even know," Thomas said with a laugh Taka smiled. "Alright let's get to our places," Taka said. Everyone did as they were told and went on to do their duty's. Thomas looked at Balto who had his ears down as he walked along into the den. Thomas couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. It just hurts that he almost killed his mate Thomas knew he wanted end this in hopes that everything would go back to the way it was.

"Oh Taka I knew you'd come back sweetie!" Thomas heard a yelp and turned his head.

He saw a female wolf nuzzling a very flustered Taka. She was a gray she wolf with a very petite body and wondrous gray eyes. He tried to move away but was grabbed by the scruff if his neck. The fur around his cheeks turned bright red.

"Go away Laura I'm not here to become alpha!" Taka growled pushing her away. "You're not going to be my mate just go away!"

"So your just going to be mate less the rest of your life?" Laura huffed.

"Probably!" Taka snapped. "Even if I decided to take a mate, it sure as hell wouldn't be with you!"

Taka stormed to Toklo's side as they prepared to go, leaving a very angry she wolf behind. Toklo led the group out of the den. He caught Jaxson's scent and led the team out of the overgrowth.

"So who's Laura?" Thomas grinned as they entered the forest.

"The mate I was going to take if I was to become Alpha." Take sighed.

"She sounds like a disaster that looks like a day dream," Thomas said as he started laughing. Taka smiled as he shook his head. "Shut up man," Taka joked. Thomas laughed again. "So you can't choose?" Thomas asked Taka looked up at Thomas. "Nope," Taka replied.

"A strong Alpha must have a mate who'll produce the best kids." Taka explained. "She's the primary candidate. Aka loves her."

"Do not!" Aka protested, his eye twitched

"But she only loves me." Taka chuckled at his brother's feeble cover up.

They had a lot of small talk going on while Toklo tracked Jaxson. They kept going for what seemed like hours. Jaxson had traveled a very good distance in such a short time. Max was busy talking about Ashley and the kids while Aka was asking Thomas more and more questions about the human world.

"I think we're getting close," Toklo said Thomas groaned "Are you sure because I think we're like at the edge of Alaska," Thomas said. "See look the Suns coming up," Thomas added. Thomas was right the sun was started to come up and the morning air felt colder. They came across a mountain side what could the edge of Nome. "I think we're at the edge of Nome," Toklo said. Everyone looked up at the mountain.

"Great how can we get over this,?" Aka asked. Thomas looked to his left seeing a train tunnel. "We could take that way," Thomas said everyone looked to their left. "That could work," Toklo said with joy. "I think this tunnel leads to White Mountains old abandon train station." Thomas spoke up.

"Well that's just great!" Max spoke up. "We get to take a trip to White Mountain through a dank train station."

"Hey it's not so bad." Aka said. "At least we'll be safe if a snow storm hits."

"Aka the skies are clear today." Taka pointed out.

Aka shot his older brother a glare causing Thomas to laugh. The two looked at him curiously which made him laugh even harder. When he finally got a hold of himself Toklo cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Ok we'll go through the tunnel but stay together." He ordered. "We don't know if Jaxson is in their or not and there's a lot of places for him to hide. We need to stay cautious if we're going to get through the tunnel safely understood?"

Everyone nodded. Toklo led them through the dark tunnel. It wasn't very long, because they could already see light at the end.

'Out of Nome and into White Mountain.' Toklo thought.

They walked all the way through the tunnel and found them selfs on the other side with an abandoned train car. Thomas looked to his right and saw all of White Mountain as the sun rose and started to shine on the much bigger town.

"Here we go," Thomas simply said. "Wait," Toklo said everyone stopped and looked around. Someone's here," Toklo added. They suddenly heard growling. "What are you doing here?" A dog walked out of the shadows. "You are?" Aka asked the dog circled them. "Names Dom," Dom answered. Thomas looked behind Dom and saw another dog and a cat. "And they are?" Thomas asked. Dom looked behind him looked at the group. "His name is Nick and her name is Sandy," Dom answered.

"We don't want any trouble." Toklo said. "We're just trying to find someone and go home.

"Are you sure?" Dom asked. "The last dog that came through here almost ripped my friend Nick's head off. We aren't letting you in our town unless you can prove your not dangerous."

"Great." Taka shook his head. "Another group of goons who are trying their hardest to show off. We don't have time for this. Jaxson won't wait and neither will Terry."

Taka took a step forward causing Dom to growl. Taka just looked at Dom with his eyes narrowed.

"Take another step." Dom growled. "And I'll rip you to shreds! Got it?!"

Taka took another step forward. Dom didn't attack like he said but his friends stood next to him in a defensive stance. Taka laughed before snarling suddenly.

"Before we begin." Taka barked. "Which one of you wants to back out? I'll take you all on!"

"That's enough Taka!" Toklo said.

Too late. Dom already lunged at Taka who ducked under him and head butted him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell next to Taka unable to move. Nick and Sandy immediately charged the white wolf at full speed. Quick as lightning Taka grabbed Nick and threw him into Sandy causing them to roll into Dom.

"Taka stop!" Thomas shouted.

It was strange that Thomas called him that. But he didn't care he pulled Dom off of him and guarded his friend. "Look we're looking for someone who's ever dangerous so if you please let us through," Thomas said trying to separate Taka away from them.

Thomas finally managed to pry them loose. He still had to hold a snarling Taka back who had blood on his side where Sandy scratched him during the scuffle. After a minute calmed down but Thomas didn't let go, just to be safe.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Toklo stepped between them. "Our friend is missing along with a pup who's only a few months old. We're tracking him now. Do you think you could help us? We don't know these parts very well."

"I think we should help them." Sandy said as she helped her friends up. "I don't what I'd do if I lost you guys."

"Fine we'll help." Dom huffed. "Just don't get anymore funny ideas got it whitey?"

"That's the most pathetic insult I've ever heard." Taka rolled his eyes. "But I'll play nice. Sorry for attacking you we're just in a hurry."

The group moved on with the newbies walked down the hill into the town. "Where do we start?" Thomas asked Toklo looked around in his surroundings. "Not really sure," Toklo said. "Let me see if I can find anything." Taka said as he step forward and snippet the air to get Jaxsons scent.

While he did that Sandy walked up to Thomas who I turn picked her up. Dom looked a little jealous but didn't say anything.

"So what're your names?" She asked while Thomas pet her.

"My name is Thomas." He answered. "This is Toklo, Max, and Aka. The one over there sniffing out our friend is Taka or as I like to call him Zack."

"So what happened for you to get separated by your friend?" Nick asked. "You guys didn't have a fight did you?"

"It's a long story." Thomas sighed. "But to make it short, we kind of have a pissed off spirit to deal with. He's been tormenting our friends and family because he wants revenge on Toklo for not being there when he was needed most. He possessed our friend and took a pup hostage. We're trying to get them back."

"Wow that's pretty heavy." Dom shook his head. "I hope you find them in time.

"I got it!" Taka barked suddenly. "He's West of our current position!"

"Hey that's in the direction of White Mountain's boiler room!" Dom exclaimed. "All our friends are there!"

The air suddenly went silent and the wind stopped blowing. everything was quiet.

KodiWolf321 A/N: Arlight so there is only two chapter left into part 1 and yeah hope you like ths chapter and yeah enjoy!


	17. Light The Fire

Chapter 17: Light The Fire

The air was quiet as they all ran over to White Mountain's boiler room. The group then turned left and found the boiler room. "It looks fine," Thomas said as they just stared at the door. Toklo felt that something was off. He know that something was off.

Thomas took a step forward but Toklo stopped him. "Wait," Toklo said. Thomas looked at Toklo. "What?" Thomas asked everyone looked at Toklo "I think maybe you all should stay behind and I'll go," Toklo said simply.

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "Anything could be in there."

"I know son but this is my fight." Toklo replied. "I'll yell if I need you guys ok?

Everyone looked uneasy but eventually they all nodded. Toklo took a deep breath before going into the darkness that awaited. The boiler room was very quiet. Instead of feeling warm, it felt very cold. He couldn't hear anything but a faint whimpering sound in the corner. As Toklo slowly walked towards it, he could feel his heart ready to burst from its chest.

'Calm down.' He thought. 'I just have to get Terry to see reason. Everything will be just fine.'

When he got to the corner he saw it. There in the corner was the little weeping form of Terry. He looked so helpless and sad like he had all those years ago. Toklo wanted to run up to him and hug him. The time for that was over however.

"Terry," Toklo said as he walked over to the small pup. Terry looked up at Toklo. "You here to hurt me again?" Terry asked as his sniffed. Toklo felt pain of sadness rush through his veins. "No I'm not," Toklo answered as a tear fell from his muzzle. "Liar!" Terry screamed in a deep dark voice.

Toklo then started to break down. Terry looked over with all his burned scars and skin. Terry showed his teeth and bit Toklo's paw. Toklo jumped and yelped but fought back. Terry smacked Toklo acrossed the face making him fly half away acrossed the room.

Toklo hit his back against the wall. Toklo looked up seeing Terry walling towards him. "I'm not going to fight you," Toklo simply said.

"Lucky for me then." Terry smacked Toklo repeatedly with his paws. "You know, everything I did when I was younger was to to get you to notice me instead of beat me and leave me alone for death! Do you notice me now? Huh? Do you Toklo? ANSWER ME!"

Terry aimed a blow at Toklo's stomach, but instead it connected with a different wolve's chest. There was a small cracking sound when it hit. Taka had jumped in front of Toklo to spare him a hit.

"That's...enough Terry." Taka coughed up blood. "I know your angry with...your brother but you...don't need to do this."

Terry looked at Toklo, who had a bloody muzzle. For a split second it looked like Terry was going to relax. It went as soon as it came because he snarled.

"See you later brother." He growled. "Tell those two dogs and the cat that their friends will never see the light of day again."

Without a word Terry vanished. Taka fell forward but Thomas caught him.

"Don't worry." He coughed. "It's just a broken rib."

"Man I gotta get you to vet," Thomas said as he held him. "Where's the nearest vet office?" Thomas said as he looked up at Dom. Dom hesitated for a moment. "Dom!" Sandy screamed in his ear. Dom looked at Thomas. "This way." Dom said. Thomas looked down at his best friend. "I got you," Thomas said as he picked him up and walked out of the boiler room.

"Dammit it hurts like a bitch." Taka mumbled. "But I'll be fine we have to get Terry. Not only does he have our friends but now he has Dom, Nick, and Sandy's friends too!"

"I know but right now we can't risk you losing to much blood." Thomas shook his head. "Besides we don't even know where he went. The scent stopped at the boiler room, so that's all we have to go on. We'll explore it tomorrow to see if there are any clues to where he went."

"Fine..." Taka grumbled.

"What's the matter pup?" Dom spoke up as he walked ahead. "You bite off more than you could chew?"

"Not now Dom," Sandy snapped at him. Dom just snarled as they all walked into the vets office. "Hey I need some help my dogs are hurt," Thomas said as he walked in holding Taka.

Thomas laughed in his head of the sound of him calling his best friend his dog. "And my other dog needs help too," Thomas added. The vet looked at the two wolfs and shook his head. "Um these are wolves," the vet said Thomas sighed. "Dogs wolves who cares can we get some help," Thomas said.

"Fine but if a single one bites anyone I'll have to call animal control." The vet warned.

Thomas nodded as the doctor led him to the examination room. He placed Taka on the table causing him to whine in pain. It was worse than they thought. The doctor felt the dog's lower rib.

"Ah it's slightly fractured." The vet said. "He'll need to stay overnight. I've got pain pills in my cabinet, let me get the gauze."

The doctor took out the gauze and rapped it around Taka's chest. Then he got him to swallow an abnormally large pill (pain pills suck!) which took about two minutes to swallow.

"When I see Terry." Taka grumbled again. "I'll have to thank him properly for that nasty pill!"

Thomas then patted Taka on the head. "Don't worry Zack things will be better as soon as we're done here." Thomas said. Taka looked up at Thomas and smile. "It's weird to have you say my name that way even though my pack called me by my birth name," Taka explained.

Thomas took a deep breath and stood up. Thomas walked over to the door. "I'm gonna see if Toklo is alright," Thomas said as he opened the door. Taka nodded as he let his friend go.

"His pack huh?" Thomas mumbled. "I wonder if he'll keep his promise when this is all over. His promise to never leave."

As he walked to the room next door the vet was just finishing up with Toklo. He had quite a few bandages on him like when Jaxson beat the snot out of him. Max and Dom waited patiently. To hear any news.

"His wounds are minor." The vet said finally. "He's just going to look a bit like a mummy for a day or two."

Thomas laughed at this. It was always funny to think that tough old Toklo would be looking like some kind mummy. It was good to have a laugh like this, especially in the situation they were all in.

"Okay I'll be in the back if you need anything." The get said. "Have a good rest of your evening and goodnight."

"Thanks doc." Thomas shook the vet's hand.

"So what do we do? I mean did they say they would keep them over night?" Max asked. Thomas looked at Max and nodded. "Yes but the vet did say we can stay here," Thomas replied. Max nodded as he laid down next to a chair. Thomas noticed that Dom started to walk away from them. "Where you going?" Thomas asked. Dom just snarls as he walks out.

Thomas shook his head before he sat down next Aka who was scared of losing his brother. "I hope he's gong to be alright right," Aka said with a sniff. Thomas looked down at Aka and petted his head. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Thomas said. Aka looked up at Thomas and smiled.

And then there was five. Just Thomas, Max, Aka, Nick and sandy all about to fall asleep in the waiting room.

(Dream)

"Your friends are lying to you." A voice in Thomas' head said. "They don't care about you. Least of all Taka. Him and the others are just using you."

"Terry is that you?" Thomas called out in the darkness. All he could hear was strangled laughter.

"Terry is the least of your worries right now." The voice said.

To left of Thomas a dark figure showed up. As it got closer it's features started to shift. Thomas gasped when he saw who it was.

"Me?" Thomas stuttered.

"No not you." The other Thomas said. "I'm what you should be. I'm what you really are, a cold hearted person that wants nothing more than to see the world burn in its web of lies!"

"What do you mean?" Thomas was panicking.

"Do you honestly think your friends care about you?" Other Thomas laughed. "They will use you when it's convenient then cast you aside like trash."

(End Dream)

Thomas jerked awake and looked to his left seeing everyone sleeping. "That couldn't be right." Thomas told himself as he stood up and went to get coffee. "You seem tired." The vet said. Thomas turned and looked at the vet.

"Yeah just a little," Thomas says he took a drink of his coffee. "so how could you have wolves as your pets?" The vet asked Thomas chuckled. "Well let's just say you won't believe me if I told you," Thomas replied.

"You're right I probably wouldn't." The vet chuckled. "Try me anyway."

"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time." Thomas answered. "Plus it involved a really annoying wolf hanging around my dog."

"Hey!" Max had woken up to see what Thomas was doing. "I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah Max." Thomas teased. "Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." Max growled jokingly.

The vet looked a little nervous until he saw Thomas' smile. It seemed to relax him a little. Thomas looked him.

"Don't worry sir he wouldn't hurt a fly." Thomas reassured. "This is the wolf I was telling you about. He fell in love with my dog and long story short I got a pair of wolves to keep me company."

Thomas smile as he looked at max. The vet smiled as well. "So do you spend most of your time with these wolves?" The vet asked. Thomas turned and looked at the vet. "Well yeah kind of. I mean the life that I live now isn't really the normal one at the moment," Thomas explained.

"That's how it usually is for kids your age." He smiled. "It's you against the world no holds barred."

Thomas thought on this. He hasn't had much time to relax in so long. It seemed like everyday he was running from something. That was more or less true. How different could this have been if he hadn't met Zack or Max? Would everything still have happened? That question plagued his mind for a little while.

"What did you say your name was?" The vet broke him out of his thoughts.

The vet smiled. "I'm James and you are?" James asked Thomas smiled. "Thomas," Thomas said as he shook James hand. "Nice to meet you. Aren't you the boy that was lost about a month ago?" James asked. Thomas hesitated but then answered. "Yeah unfortunately I am," Thomas answered.

"What happened?"

"Well long story short I had a really bad fall near the mountains." Thomas explained. "I was injured pretty badly, so Max had to pull me home on an old piece of wood. It was a miracle we made it when we did."

"Wow that's a Balto story if I ever heard one." James said, clearly impressed.

"Funny you say that since Max is his grandson." Thomas chuckled.

James was surprised to hear this. "Wow," James said as he looked at Max "Yeah he does look like Balto a lot like him," James said with a smile. Thomas nodded. "Yeah," Thomas replied as he looked down on the ground. James looked at Thomas. "Something on your mind?" James asked. Thomas looked up at James.

"It's nothing." Thomas lied.

He was thinking about how Balto was doing. If he was alright after he almost killed Jenna. The wolf dog had looked very sad indeed. So much so that he might do something Rash.

Balto was sitting alone outside of the Alpha's den. He looked at the wolves going about their business with a sense of longing. He couldn't really explain why he felt that way.

'Maybe it's my inner wolf talking.' Balto thought. 'But it would be nice to settle here with Jenna. I doubt she'd want to after what I did.'

He slumped onto a nearby rock with a depressed look in his eyes.

"What are you moping about?" Zero scolded as he walked out of the den.

"Nothing." Balto didn't want to deal with Zero right now. The two still hadn't quite seen eye to eye since he caught Balto and the others trespassing in their territory.

"Oh please!" Zero scoffed. "I have a baby brother I got to live with, I know what a sad wolf looks like. What's wrong Balto?"

Balto didn't want to answer but he had no other choice. "I just don't want make the same mistake and hurt someone like I almost did," Balto finally answered.

Zero donned a thoughtful look. He smiled before shaking his head.

"There's no way to stop that Balto." He said. "When you're in a family that's what happens. You hurt one another.

Balto felt his heart drop. He looked away, feeling as if he'd just lost all hope. Zero saw the look on his face and felt a little bad.

"What you also have to understand though is that family heals one another too." He continued. "That part is what makes that hurt worth while. Knowing that at some point, you will receive something good from the bad."

Balto looked at Zero with full understanding. He nodded then looked up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. Despite everything that's going on the world still looks as beautiful as ever.

Thomas and James laughed as Thomas explained a little bit more of what has happened to him. Then all of a sudden all the lights started flickering and air went cold. "Don't tell me," Thomas said as he looked up at the lights. "What?" James said as the lights went out as James looked up at the turned out light.

Thomas looked at James "is there anyone else in this building?" Thomas asked James looked at Thomas and shook his head. "No everyone went home for the night we're the only ones here," James explained. A sound came from the end of the hall. Max, Aka, nick and sandy all stood up and walked over to Thomas and James.

Thomas then smashed opened the fire axe case and grabbed the fire axe. "Why do you need that?" James asked Thomas looked at James as the lights started to explode. "Get down!" Thomas shouted. Everyone then got under the desk. "What the hell is going on?" James asked. Thomas looked over the desk seeing more lights blowing out. Thomas then got back under the desk.

"You guys stay here," Thomas said as he stood up from the desk. "I'm gonna light fire on this bitch," Thomas said as he started walking towards the to the end of the hall.

_**KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright guys yes we are down to the second to the last chapter next chapter will be the last of PART 1! and then me and AtticusParker17 will be plaining the next part of Natvie, so yeah guys next chapter the big and bad battle here it comes so stay tuned!**_

_**AtticusParker A/N: Ok time for a new segment called AtticusTalk. It's where I tell you what I do in life or what I usually like doing. Today I'll talk about gaming. Horror games in particular. Namely Five Nights at Freddy's. I recently beat it and holy crap that scared me! Ok that's all I have time for AtticusTalk! Atticus out!**_


	18. All Ends Here

Chapter 18: All Ends Here

"Terry! Show yourself!" Thomas said as he walked through the hall ways with the fire axe. Lights started blow and the air was ice cold to where Thomas could see his breath. Thomas turned to the corner to find a dark hallway. "Terry!" Thomas shouted "Leave my friends alone!" Thomas shouted as he hit the wall with his axe. A light blew on top of him and a dark figure pushed Thomas against the wall.

Taka heard the sound of someone shouting out side of his room. He then stood up and made his way over to the door.

'Whats going on? Is it Terry again?' He thought as he walked at a good enough pace not to hurt himself. 'Damn my chest hurts!'

When he left the room he looked around. All the lights were out which was very odd. Taka didn't have time to think on this however as he heard scuffling down the hall. He saw a dark form over what appeared to he a human.

"Thomas!" He realized as he ran forward despite the pain in his chest. "Get your filthy hands off of him!"

He jumped the figure then bit down. He heard it whimper and throw him off into the opposite wall. The impact caused him to cough up more blood. When he looked up he saw the face of the burned dog.

"Terry you're making a mistake." Taka tried to reason as he slowly stood up. "You can't let this anger define you. There's still a chance to stop all of this! Don't waste that chance!"

Taka was then knocked out of the way into the wall again. Terry walked closer to him with a figure hovering over him "let him go!" Thomas shouted as he hit the dark figure with the axe in his side. The figure then turned and looked at Thomas the figure was a man with a gash on the side of his head.

He stared into Thomas's eyes then he tilted his head and then grabbed Thomas by the throat and held him against the wall while Terry was taking care of Taka.

'Dammit we're outclassed!' Taka thought desperately. 'Im done trying to see reason! If I don't do something Thomas will...'

Taka roared in anger as he got up and bit down on Terry's muzzle. The burned dog howled in agony as Taka threw him to the ground then advanced on the figure. He bit down on the arm holding Thomas. The figure growled as it dropped Thomas.

Thomas used this opportunity to uppercut the figure's jaw. It fell back, dropping the axe in the process. Taka ran for it but was tackled by Terry before could reach it. He screamed out as Terry bit down on the back of his neck.

Thomas can only hear a light beaming sound from his ears as he was getting beat by the dark human figure. Thomas then spit out blood as he watched Taka was getting beat by Terry. Thomas looked up at The human dark figure and looked into his eyes.

(Flashback)

"James?" A man said as he was drinking vodka. "James where the fuck are you?" The man said again take another drink is vodka bottle. The drunk man then threw the vodka bottle that was half full underneath in an old truck. Drunk man then saw two wolf pups next with the truck.

The drunk man then aimed his gun at the pups but missed it and it the truck causing it to explode. And fire started to spread everywhere.

(Flashback end)

"What did I just see?" Thomas said aloud as he punched the man in the groin. What? All is fair in love and war.

The man double over giving Thomas a chance to headbutt him. The man fell to the side in pain as Thomas grabbed the axe. He ran over to the figure, bringing the axe down on his neck. As soon as it connected the figure exploded into dust. The impact broke the axe.

Taka was still struggling as blood trickled down his neck. He rolled onto Terry causing the burned dog to lose its breath and let go. He tried his best to get up but the combination of his injured neck along with his broken ribs were too much. He collapsed, unable to walk.

"Zack!" Thomas scream as he stood up and ran over to his best friend before Thomas could reach his friend. The man returned and pushed Thomas into the other room and closed the door locking it shut. "Zack!" Thomas screamed again. Terry walked slowly over to Taka with blood on his muzzle.

Just before anything could get worse Toklo pushed Terry against the wall. "Taka you need to get out of here," Toklo ordered.

"Can't..." Taka coughed up more blood. "My body won't respond. I've taken too many hits and so has Thomas."

"C'mon mutt don't give up just yet!" A voice to the left said. Taka turned to see Dom walking towards him. "Here I'll help you up."

Dom supported Taka and carried him away. Meanwhile Aka ran past him towards Terry and Toklo. Aka tackled Terry while Toklo backed him up.

"Hey Dave." The man turned to see James standing there. "You miss me? You always were a hardass but bullying kids? What happened to you?"

James punched him in the face causing Dave to fall back. He tackled him and started punching. The vet was clearly in a frenzy. While everyone was fighting Sandy was fiddling with the door where Thomas was trapped.

Sandy then unlocked the door and freed Thomas from the locked room. Thomas rushed over to help James. Thomas jumped on Dave and started strangling his neck trying to free James from Dave.

Dave pushed Thomas off making him fly into the ceiling crashing into a light overhead. Dave then turn to James and started to go after him but James tried to crawl away from Dave.

"Enough!" Terry roared causing everyone to fly into the wall including Dave. "Stop trying to defy the inevitable! You're all going to die! Why do you keep fighting even though you know you'll all lose?!"

There was nothing but silence. Everyone looked at him as if it was obvious. It was Thomas who answered.

"Because Terry life is worth fighting for." He said in a daze, he was too tired to get up.

"Because I have friends that I can't give up on." Taka spoke up with Dom still supporting him. "We all do. We're not going to give up on them."

"But why?!" Terry was frustrated. "Why not save yourselves and leave my brother behind?!"

"Because when you're a family, you look out for each other no matter what." Toklo answered. "I didn't know that before, but I do now. Please stop this Terry. I'm sorry it took this long to realize what family meant."

"No Toklo!" Terry was ballistic. "You can't just act like you've done nothing wrong you bastard! You killed me then Hunter!"

Terry then jumped at Toklo pushing him through a wall Dave looked at James with a dark smile. "You want to feel the burn just like me well here feel the burn!" Dave screamed as his hand had a ball of fire. He throw the ball of fire towards the back of the hallway causing a breakout fire inside animal hospital.

"See you in hell brother!" Terry laughed as he and Dave disappeared.

Everyone gathered together. Thomas picked up Taka so they could move faster as they ran for the exit. The generator exploded causing parts of the building to collapse. The group did their best to duck and dodge. The exit was up ahead. Everyone got out of the building in time. All except about 4.

"Where's Thomas and Taka?" Max looked around. The white wolf, Thomas, and Sandy were nowhere to be found. Neither was Dom. They were still in the building.

"Dammit the exit's been closed off!" Thomas shouted.

Just before they were ready to exit a wall of rubble had fallen in front of the doors. Thomas looks around for another exit but couldn't find one.

"Try upstairs." Taka coughed from the smoke. "The fire probably hasn't spread there just yet. We could jump."

"Are to serious?" Thomas was astounded. "What if we break something or worse die?"

"We don't have much a choice Thomas." Taka conceded. "Plus we can try to land in the snow."

"No I'm too scared." Thomas shook his head.

Taka stared a Thomas for a moment. They could see the fear in each other's eyes. This was where they were going to die.

"Ok." Taka said finally. "We'll die together."

"What?" Thomas was shocked. "Won't you try to save yourself?"

"Thomas I can't move." Taka responded. "I can't escape on my own. But that's not the point. I promised I'd never leave you again, even if it means dying with you."

Thomas didn't say anything. He just looked at the white wolf in his arms. The fire was getting more intense.

"We need to do something," Sandy said with a cough. Thomas look at his friends in the looked out the window. There was no other way besides the window he didn't want to die there. And he didn't want his friends to suffer. "Alright," Thomas said as he picked up Taka "ahh!" Thomas screamed as he jumped through the window.

Thomas and Taka both landed on soft snow. Everyone else started jumping out the building but Toklo stayed behind. He looked down from the window seen his friends safe from the fire. He knew he had to go back and finish what he started.

"So you're tired of running hmm?" Terry appeared on front of him. "How brave of you brother."

"You're the one who's been running Terry." Toklo shook his head. "Now you're going to give our friends back. This is between me and you so stop playing these damn games with people's lives! Give me back my son, Nava, and Sierra's mate right now!"

"Let me think about it." Terry mocked. "No. But I will give back someone. Sierra will be very happy to see her pup unharmed. That is until after I finish killing all of you. As for your friends I've scattered them to different parts of Alaska! Have fun finding them brother!"

With that Toklo grabbed Terry's throat and ripped it out. Terry was shocked. He looked at Toklo with surprise as he fell to the ground and blood started to flow out of him. "I love you as a brother and I won't ever forgive myself for what I did," Toklo said. A tear came down from his muzzle and landed on Terry's head.

Terry's body think glowed white. His body shrink into a pup size. It was Terry is a young pup again just like he used to look like. "I love too you," Terry said with a smile then he faded away. Toklo looked up seeing the Dave who is then a normal man not a dark figure.

Dave nodded at Toklo. Then he faded away as well. Toklo felt relief as he set his Brother free. Toklo then turned to go out the window but a piece of the ceiling fell blocking the way. "No," Toklo said to himself. Toklo look for another way out he found another staircase leading down hopefully to lead to the back of the hospital.

He found the back of the hospital but the door was blocked. "Damn it!" Toklo said. Smoke-filled his lungs. He started to cough and it felt like it was the end for him. Crash! The window broke beside him and Jaxson grabbed him and pulled him out.

Everyone looked at the hospital as it finally came crashing down. Toklo was speechless as he looked at his son.

"Jaxson you saved me." He said out loud. "Why?"

Jaxson merely smirked. He started to walk away. After going a few feet he stopped and turned around with a murderous look in his eye.

"Don't get me wrong Toklo." He spat. "I still want to kill you but I want to do it my way. Watch your back old man, I'm coming for you whether you like it or not!"

Toklo watched in shock as his son diss appeared into the darkness. One of these days his son was going to come back to take his life. That was for another day though.

"What do we do now?" Taka asked.

Thomas looked down at Taka and picked him. "Let's get to Nome's animal hospital," Thomas said as he started to walk to Nome. "You want a ride?" James asked. Thomas turned and smiled at James. "Sure thanks," Thomas said with a smile as he brought Taka over to James car.

"You guys want to come with us?" Toklo asked. Nick, Dom, and sandy. The gang looked at each other. "Nah you guys go ahead and get well," Nick said with a smile. Toklo nodded before walking towards the car. Aka and max jumped into the car.

Two hours later...

The sun started to rise as Thomas. Max, Toklo and Aka sat in the waiting room.

The doctor walked up to all of them with a smile on his face. He clearly had good news. The fight had taken everything out of the group. Thomas had to get one of his fingers set, apparently it broke during the fight. Toklo needed new bandages which was a quick fix. Taka however needed to get an operation so his neck would stop bleeding out.

"The operation was a success." The doctor said. "You wolf will be just fine Thomas. Just make sure he doesn't do anything too tasking for a about a week and he should be fine. You can see him now."

Thomas got up and went to room 11B with his friends in tow. When they got there the white wolf was laying down. He lifted his head slightly when they came in. Almost his entire face to his neck was bandaged up.

"Hey guys." Taka said. "What's up?"

Thomas looked at his friend and looked at the others. "Guys can I have a moment with his please?" Thomas asked. The others looked at each other and nodded as they walked out of the room. Thomas sat down in a chair near him. "So what do we do now?" Thomas asked as Taka stood up.

"Mommy?" Leo said as he searched for his mother. "Leo?" Sierra said with joy as she ran over to her son.

"Terry put Nava and the others across Alaska," Taka explained. Thomas the stood from his chair and crossed his arms.

"Oh Leo I'm so glad you're alright." Sierra said as she licked him all over. "Leo!" Jenna, Aleu and Balto all said as they all licked and nuzzled him. "It's good to see you kid," Zero said with a smile.

"You ready for This?" Taka asked Thomas looked at his friend with a serious look on his face.

"Let's do it,"

End of Part 1

KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright guys so this is it for part 1! I can't believe that Part 1 is already done! and so on Part 2 is already in the works so yeah be ready for that and we will see what happens after so #NativePart2InTheWorks

AtticusParker17 A/N: Ok I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it. You're all wonderful people! AtticusTalk for today. I made a sandwich and edited this story. That's about it. Atticus out!


End file.
